The Vampire Diaries New Age
by RoseHeaven
Summary: Es ist jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Elena hatte keine Kraft mehr hinter Stefan her zu trauern. Er war es einfach nicht wert. Vielmehr wollte sie sich auf die Gefühle zu einem anderen Vampir einlassen. Damon war ihr immer ein treuer Freund gewes
1. 01 Anfänge

Es war ein kalter Samstagabend. Sie vermisste die Zeit die sie mit Stefan verbracht hatte kaum noch, doch auf der anderen Seite hatte sie jetzt vielleicht die Chance neue schöne Erlebnisse in ihr Tagebuch zu war nun ein halbes Jahr vergangen nachdem Stefan Elena verlassen hatte. Hauptsächlich hat diese Zeit ihr nur schlechtes gebracht.  
Enttäuschungen auf der Suche nach ihm und bei dem Versuch ihn wieder zurück zu holen. Anfangs hatte sie sich an die Vorstellung geklammert dass sie ihn niemals aufgeben kann, doch in der zwischen Zeit hatte sich einiges geändert.  
Elena war in ihrem Zimmer und las ihre alten Tagebucheinträge durch. Da gab es diesen einen Eintrag der ihre Sichtweise für die Dinge geändert hatte.

Vor zwei Wochen:

Liebes Tagebuch,  
Die Spur der Toten die Stefan hinterließ konnte man bis nach New York verfolgen. Damon tat sein bestes um mir zu helfen, doch tief in seinem innersten hatte er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Ich kannte ihn jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und sah dass er nicht an einen Erfolg glaubte. Er tat das alles nur Meinetwegen. Einerseits fühle ich mich schuldig dass er wegen mir so leiden muss doch auf der anderen Seite bin ich froh ihn an meiner Seite zu wissen.  
Damon und ich fuhren nach New York und machten Stefan und Klaus ausfindig. Einen richtigen Plan hatten wir nicht, aber wir wussten dass wir versuchen müssen mit Stefan allein zu reden.  
Wir fanden die beiden in einem Verlassenen Fabrikgebäude. Unser halb vollständiger Plan mit Stefan allein zu reden, stellte sich als unmöglich heraus, denn er wich nicht von Klaus' Seite.  
Stefans Blick versetzte mir einen tiefen Stich ins Herz. Kalte Augen. Teilnahmsloser Blick. Ein belustigtes Lächeln spiele um seine Lippe. Klaus war charmant wie immer. Die Höflichkeit in Person, nach kurzer Plauderei schoss er auf Damon zu und hielt ihn in Schach. Stefan schritt langsam auf mich zu. Ich konnte sehen wie er die Überlegenheit genoss. Es war als hätte er mich nie geliebt. Und so langsam glaube ich das auch. Ich versuchte rückwärts zu gehen doch er durchschaute meine Absicht und versperrte mir den Weg. Er griff sich meine Hände und drehte sie mir gewaltsam auf den Rücken. Mit der einen Hand hielt er meine Hände und mit der anderen begann er meine Haare von meinem Hals zu legen. Seine Augen färbten sich schwarz und er biss mich in den Hals. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch ich hatte keine Chance und irgendwann keine Kraft mehr. Was danach passierte weiß ich nicht mehr so genau, doch als ich wieder wach wurde erzählte mir Damon, dass Bonnie und Caroline im letzten Moment kamen und Stefan und Klaus für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht setzten. Ich habe unglaubliche Freunde und  
Damon war nicht ganz so übel wie alle immer sagten. Ich bin froh ihn an meiner Seite zu wissen...

Das alles war jetzt zwei Wochen her und Elena hatte viel Zeit gehabt. Zeit sich zu erholen, über viele Dinge nachzudenken. Damon war die meiste Zeit bei ihr und versuchte sie wenn möglich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. So wie heute.

"Na meine Hübsche, träumst du von den alten Zeiten?", fragte Damon sarkastisch und Elena erschrak als er auf einmal im Zimmer stand. Sie verdrehte die Augen und sagte ausnahmsweise mal nichts.  
Damon bemerkte dass sie nicht in der Stimmung für Witze war und sah sie mitfühlend an. "Es tut mir leid Elena!" "Ist schon gut, du kannst ja nichts dafür", ihre Antwort schien Damon nicht wirklich zu überzeugen.  
"Elena, was ist los?" "Nichts, es ist alles gut", er sah sie forschend an und erkannte dass sie ihn anlog.  
"Elena, lüge mich nicht an!", er sah sie mit diesem strengen Blick an, bei dem sie ein wenig Gänsehaut bekam. Sie drückte sich vor einer Antwort und wusste aber auch dass Damon nicht locker lassen würde.  
"Nichts es ist nur...", sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, denn ohne anzuklopfen platze Caroline ins Zimmer. Sie schaute zwar etwas verwirrt beide hier vorzufinden, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und schaute zu Elena.  
"Elena, Bonnie und ich würden uns gerne mit dir Unterhalten", ihr Blick glitt zu Damon, "Wenn du willst kannst du auch dabei sein." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand wieder ins Erdgeschoss.

Elena raffte sich so schnell wie möglich auf und war dankbar für die Unterbrechung des Gesprächs, so konnte sie sich noch einmal überlegen was sie ihm Antworten sollte.  
Damon schien die Unterbrechung eher weniger gefallen zu haben und er schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig sagte, mit diesem Gespräch sind wir noch nicht fertig. Und dessen war sich Elena leider bewusst.  
Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer wurde sie dann doch Neugierig was die anderen mit ihr zu bereden hatten.  
Im Wohnzimmer saßen nicht nur Bonnie und Caroline sondern auch Jeremy und Alaric.  
"Hi Elena." Bonnie war seit den letzten Ereignissen sehr zurückhaltend gegenüber Elena.  
"Hallo", Elena war von Bonnies verhalten verunsichert und zwang sich trotzdem zu einem Lächeln.  
Elena setzte sich aufs Sofa neben Caroline und Damon setzte sich neben sie.  
"Wie geht es dir?", Bonnie sah Elena an, "gut, besser, danke", ihre Freunde schienen ihr das zu glauben, doch nur Damon wusste dass sie schon wieder gelogen hatte.  
"Also was gibt es?", fragend sah Elena in die Runde.  
Caroline war diejenige die ihr eine Antwort gab.  
"Bonnie und ich haben nach dem Vorfall vor zwei Wochen noch weiter geforscht. Und dann konnten wir zufällig beobachten wie Stefan, Klaus und eine blonde Frau aus einem Kleiderladen kamen. Zuerst dachten wir uns nichts schlimmes dabei, doch dann sahen wir dass die Frau deine Kette trug." Elena schaute verdutzt. "Welche Kette?", sie wusste nicht auf was Caroline hinaus wollte.  
Diese verdrehte die Augen. "Die Kette die Stefan dir geschenkt hatte!", als Elena verstand schaute sie noch leicht verwirrt, denn das erklärte zwar warum die Kette auf einmal verschwunden war, doch es erklärte nicht warum Stefan sie der anderen Frau schenkte.  
"Also hat Stefan die Kette bei mir entwendet", schloss Elena, "doch das erklärt mir nicht warum sie nun am Hals einer anderen hängt." Elenas Gefühlswelt spielte verrückt. Jetzt hatte sie sich von Stefan versucht zu entfernen und dann so etwas.  
Damon merkte dass Elena durcheinander war und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. sogleich spürte Elena wie sie ruhiger wurde.  
Sie versuchte sich wieder auf die Unterhaltung zu Konzentrieren.  
"Das Selbe haben wir uns auch gefragt und haben in Stefans Zimmer nach hinweisen gesucht und schließlich fanden wir ein Tagebuch dass noch älter war als alle anderen, zwischen diesem Tagebuch und dem nächsten, liegen ungefähr 30 Jahre." Caroline versuchte mir das alles schonend bei zu bringen, doch ich wollte nicht geschont werden, ich war stark und konnte die Wahrheit vertragen.  
"Die Frau heißt Rebecca", fuhr Caroline fort, "und zwar war sie zu der Zeit Stefans Freundin. Und nicht nur das. In dem Tagebuch geht es um die Zeit als sie sich kennenlernten, doch kurz darauf hört das Tagebuch auf und im nächsten Tagebuch ist keine Rede mehr von ihr." Caroline machte eine Pause, sie war erschöpft weil sie alles so schnell erzählen wollte.  
Elena überlegte krampfhaft warum diese Nachricht so bedeutend war, sprach aber ihre Frage nicht aus. Damon neben ihr regte sich.  
"Dass soll dann heißen dass Stefan in den 30 Jahren dazwischen im Prinzip nicht existiert hat?", Damon war leicht geschockt.  
"Genau dass soll es heißen. Und Bonnie kam der Gedanke dass jemand seine Erinnerungen gelöscht haben muss!", Caroline war erleichtert endlich den größten Teil der Geschichte hinter sich zu haben, doch das Gespräch war noch nicht beendet.  
"Wer hat die Erinnerungen gelöscht?", wollte Elena wissen, doch eigentlich war es ihr schon klar, nicht nur ihr denn Damon sah sie an und beide wussten dass es nur einen Vampir gab der das machen könnte.

Damon konnte sehen wie sich in Elenas Gesicht der Hass widerspiegelte.  
Klaus verursachte bei Elena keine Gänsehaut mehr, sondern nur noch Hass.  
Er hatte ihr alles genommen was ihr wichtig war und was sie liebte.  
Auch wenn er ihr in Bezug auf Stefan die Augen geöffnet hatte, so hat er ihr immer noch Jenna genommen.  
Damon versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, warum Klaus und Stefan sich schon vorher kannten und warum Klaus die Erinnerungen von Stefan löschte.  
"Habt ihr herausgefunden warum Klaus so was machen würde?", Damon war an der Geschichte interessiert auch wenn er seinen Bruder schon längst aufgegeben hatte.  
"Nun ja wir haben da so eine Vermutung, aber ganz genau können wir es nicht sagen." Jetzt schien es so als ob sich Caroline um eine Antwort herumdrückte. Die ganze Zeit war sie so erpicht darauf gewesen Elena alles zu erzählen, doch jetzt schaute sie unsicher zu Bonnie.  
"Was ist?", Elena wurde wieder neugierig und wollte den beiden eigentlich nicht jede Information aus der Nase ziehen.  
Zu Elenas Überraschung fuhr nun Bonnie fort.  
"Klaus und Stefan waren zu dieser Zeit befreundet, sie wurden gefürchtet, weil sie so gnadenlos vorgingen." Bonnie holte tief Luft.  
"Klaus und Rebecca sind Geschwister." Die Bombe war geplatzt.  
"Was?", fragten Elena und Damon gleichzeitig.  
"Klaus hatte nicht nur Elija als Bruder, sondern auch noch Rebecca als Schwester. Doch wie Elija wurde auch sie von Klaus getötet."  
Elena wusste nicht wie sie darüber denken sollte. War sie nur der Ersatz für Rebecca, sie bekam ihre Kette, doch viel Ähnlichkeit hatten die beiden Frauen nicht miteinander.  
Damon dagegen wunderte sich eher darüber warum sie jetzt wieder aufgetaucht ist.  
"Also für jemanden der tot ist, sieht sie sehr lebendig aus. Und mit tot meine ich auch nicht den Zustand eines Vampirs, sonder den endgültigen Tod."  
"Ja da hast du Recht", schaltete sich nun auch mal Jeremy ein, er sah Bonnie fragend an, "Was war mit ihr?"  
"Offensichtlich hat Klaus beschlossen dass sie ihm hilfreich sein kann."  
Doch um auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen zu antworten meinte sie nur, "und wie sie ihm hilfreich sein kann weiß ich auch nicht."  
Für Elena war das Gespräch beendet. Denn sie stand vom Sofa auf und ging Richtung Treppe, sie wollte nur noch in ihr Zimmer und alleine sein.  
Darüber nachdenken was sie soeben erfahren hatte.

Damon der sah dass Elena allein sein wollte folge ihr. Denn er musste mit ihr über das Erfahrene reden. Er wollte wissen was sie davon hielt.  
Er liebte sie und er würde immer für Elena da sein.  
Er würde Elena niemals allein lassen.  
Wie konnte man eine Person verlassen die einem alles bedeutet?


	2. 02 Liebe

Oben in ihrem Zimmer lag Elena auf ihrem Bett. Sie wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Gedanken. Sie hasste ihr Leben. Warum konnte sie nicht wie ein normaler Teenager aufwachsen. Warum musste ihr leben von Vampiren und Werwölfen beherrscht werden. War es zu viel verlangt glücklich zu sein?  
Die Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Zu viel war in den letzten Monaten passiert als dass man das sie die Tränen zurückhalten konnte.  
Sie hörte nicht dass jemand die Treppen hochkam, doch sie spürte einen Luftzug und auf einmal saß Damon bei ihr auf dem Bett.  
"Was willst du?", fragte sie etwas forsch.  
Darauf folgte ein langes Schweigen von beiden Seiten.  
Als Elena sich zu ihm drehte war er in tiefen Gedanken.  
"Was denkst du?", wollte sie schon etwas freundlicher wissen.  
Langsam regte sich sein Gesicht und er schaute sie an.  
"Ich frage mich was Klaus und Stefan schon damals zu schaffen hatten.  
Ich überlege die ganze Zeit ob er nicht von Anfang an alles gspielt hatte."  
Elena wirkte überrascht.  
"Du meinst er und Klaus haben all die Zeit zusammen gearbeitet?", Elena hegte zweifel, "aber wie denn, wo sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, habe ich ja noch nicht existiert.  
"Ja das schon aber Klaus hat sich ja nicht erst vor einem halben Jahr dafür interessiert den Kreis zu brechen. Ich denken er hat es die ganze Zeit versucht und muss nach vielen Möglichkeiten gesucht haben. Und dann eines Tages wird er von dir erfahren haben.  
Wahrscheinlich damals als deine Eltern ums Leben kamen. Vielleicht hat er da beschlossen jemanden nach dir zu schicken." Damon blickte auf den Boden.  
"Du meinst Stefan hat mich nie geliebt?", sie war so voller Kummer und die Tränen kamen erneut.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wäre möglich." Damon fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut.  
"Aber...", Elena konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie begann heftig zu schluchzen.  
Damon rutschte auf dem Bett zu ihr, legte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Elena war so dankbar für die Stütze die er ihr war. sie lehnte sich an ihn und wurde langsam wieder ruhig. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte alles zu vergessen.  
"Danke Damon, murmelte sie. "Wofür denn?", "Dafür dass du immer zu mir stehst, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist und für mich da bin froh dass du hier bist."  
"Immer Elena. Jederzeit." Damon war glücklich das Mädchen in den Armen zu halten, das er liebte, doch noch glücklicher machte es ihn, dass Elena gern in seiner Gesellschaft war.  
Elenas Atmung wurde regelmäßig. Sie schlief, doch Damon konnte sich nicht von ihr Wegbewegen, denn sie hatte ihre Arme um seine Körper geschlungen und drückte sich an ihn.  
Damon entspannte sich langsam und versuchte auch etwas zu schlafen.  
Doch bevor er dazu kam, tauchte auf einmal Car im Zimmer auf.  
Sie schaute die beiden auf dem Bett an und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Was willst du?", zischte Damon leise.  
"Ich wollte nur sehen ob es Elena gut geht, doch sie scheint ja in besten Händen zu sein."  
"Ja sie schläft. Deshalb wäre es besser wenn du jetzt gehst!" Damon wollte Caroline nicht im Zimmer haben, sie nervte ihn.  
Doch Car bewegte sich keinen Schritt aus dem Zimmer. Sie sah Damon immer noch grinsend an.  
"Was noch?", fragte er gereizt.  
"Wann hast du vor ihr zu sagen dass du sie wirklich liebst?", fragte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
Damon verdrehte die Augen und war froh dass Elena das niemals erfahren würde. Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht und es ihr gesagt und er wurde zurück gewiesen. Warum also sollte es dieses mal anders sein.

Vor dem Einschlafen war Elenas letzter Gedanke Damon gewesen.

Als Elena langsam die Augen öffnete, merkte sie dass Damon sie noch immer in ihren Armen hielt.  
Sie blickte ihn an und er lächelte sie offenherzig an.  
"Na hübsch Prinzessin wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Gut", sagte sie. Und sie war selbst überrascht das zu hören, doch es ging ihr tatsächlich gut. Damon freute sich das zu hören und grinste sie an. Das war das erste mal, wo seine eisblaue Augen mitlachten.  
"Und. Was unternehmen wir heute?"  
"Wir?", fragte sie skeptisch, "Du willst wirklich den Tag mit mir verbringen?"  
"Nun ja, ich habe Bonnie und Caroline versprochen auf dich aufzupassen, da hab ich nicht vor den ganzen Tag in deinem Zimmer zu sitzen. So toll bist du dann auch wieder nicht", er grinste sie schelmisch an, doch Elena wusste nicht ob er das ernst meinte.  
"Okay. Wie du meinst, aber ich hatte für heute eigentlich nichts geplant."  
"Welche Überraschung." Damon war wohl wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurück gekehrt. Elena mochte den neuen Damon lieber.  
Der der sich um sie kümmerte, der sie in den Armen hielt wenn es ihr schlecht geht. Und vor allem der der sie nicht anlügt.  
"Also wie wäre es mit einer Spritztour?", Damon selbst war ganz begeistert von seiner Idee.  
"Na gut, ich geh mich nur kurz umziehen", sie schnappte sich ein paar Klamotten und verschwand ins Bad.  
"Eine Frau die sich KURZ umzieht?", schrie ihr Damon nach und Elena musste lächeln.  
Doch Elena war wirklich relativ schnell. Sie trug eine einfach Jeans und einen Karierten Pullover.  
"Du siehst umwerfend aus", meinte Damon grinsend. Elena verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

"Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?", wollte Elena wissen. Sie fuhren nun schon seit einer halben Stunde auf irgendwelchen Landstraßen und Damon wollte ihr nicht verraten wo es hingeht.  
"Lass die doch mal überraschen", meinte er lässig und grinste vor sich hin.  
"Ich hasse Überraschungen", schmollte Elena vor sich hin.  
Damon musste nur noch mehr grinsen und Elena war weiterhin genervt.  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Stille der beiden doch etwas bedrückend für beide und Damon drehte das Radio an.  
Elena hatte sich langsam mit dem Gedanken angefreundet nicht zu wissen wo es hinging und begann plötzlich mitzusingen.  
Damon war sehr überrascht und beobachtete sie von der Seite.  
Nach einiger Zeit zuckte er mit den Schultern und begann ebenfalls mit zu singen.  
Sie fuhren noch den ganzen Tag mit kleine Pausen zwischendurch.  
Sie sangen und schwiegen aber auch. Sie genossen die Zeit gemeinsam, auch wenn keiner von beiden das jemals so sagen oder zugeben würde.  
Langsam wurde es dunkel und Elena war sich immer noch nicht sicher wo er sie hinbringen wollte.  
"Damon jetzt aber mal im ernst, wohin fahren wir?"  
"Ans Meer", sagte er.  
"Ist dass dein ernst? Ich hab überhaupt keine Kleidung und nichts!", Elena war ziemlich durcheinander.  
"Nun ja in meinem Haus gibt es Kleidung und ich dachte eigentlich wir fahren morgen wieder zurück." Elena entspannte sich wieder ein wenig und doch war sie nervös. Eine gesamte Nacht mit Damon allein in seinem Haus. Was würde passieren?  
Was wollte sie dass passiert?  
Wie weit würde sie gehen wollen?  
Für diesen Tag schien Stefan wie vergessen zu sein.

Das Meer war wundervoll blau. Die Sonne küsste das Meer sodass es sich am Horizont rot färbte.  
Elena genoss diesen Anblick, sie liebte dass Wasser. Das Rausche. Ein gefühl der Freiheit. Schwerelosigkeit.  
Früher war sie mit ihren Eltern oft ans Meer gefahren doch mittlerweile hatte sie dazu keine Zeit mehr.  
Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt andere in Lebensgefahr zu bringen und mit Vampiren befreundet zu sein.  
Wobei befreundet bei manchen ja nicht das richtige Wort war. Mit Stefan war sie in einer Beziehung gewesen, doch Liebe konnte man das au nicht nennen. Mit Car ist sie befreundet. Aber was sie für Damon empfand, versuchte sie zu verbergen. Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht mal. Und die Tatsache eine Nacht allein mit ihm zu sein machte sie nervös. Klar sie haben schon Nächte zu zweit verbracht, aber es war immer noch jemand im Haus gewesen.  
Doch hier war niemand weit und breit. Nur sie, Damon, das Haus und das Meer.  
Sie war verunsichert.

"Alles gut bei dir?", fragte die so vertraute Stimme. Sie hatte nicht gehört dass er aus dem Haus gekommen war.  
"Ja und bei dir?", fragte sie, den Blick immer noch nach vorne gerichtet. Damon kam langsam von hinten näher.  
"Immer.", er sprach vorsichtig, "Solange ich mit dir zusammen sein kann ist alles gut." Er hielt die Luft an und wartete ihre Reaktion ab.  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Ihr blick war weich und sie sah ihn liebevoll an. Doch es lag auch etwas entschuldigendes darin.  
"Damon ich", sie brach ihren Satz ab denn Damon trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Ihre Körper waren nur noch durch einen Schritt getrennt.  
"Elena, willst du mir etwa sagen dass du keine Gefühle für mich hast? Empfindest du rein gar nichts für mich?",  
er blickte sie aus seinen eisblauen Augen an. Elena bekam Gänsehaut. Und dann war für sie auf einmal alles klar.  
Doch bevor Elena auch nur darüber Nachdenken konnte zu Handeln, riss Damon sie nach hinten und stellte sich schützend vor sie.


	3. 03 Ausflug

"Damon, was ist los?", Elena war verwirrt was das alles sollte.

"Ja Damon was ist los? Erkläre es doch deiner neuen Freundin", diese Stimme schnitt in Elenas Herz wie ein kaltes Messer.

"Was willst du hier Stefan?", wollte Elena wissen. Sie war nun voller Wut. Das ER ihr diesen Moment mit Damon

zerstört hatte.

"Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir reden, weil ich dich immer noch Liebe. Aber wie ich sehe hast du schnell Ersatz gefunden."

"Ach ja du liebst mich? Du hast aber nicht vergessen dass du mich umbringen wolltest, dass du immer noch bei Klaus bist?"

Sie wurde immer wütender.

"Und was ist damit dass du ja offensichtlich schon Ersatz gefunden hast, ich meine was ist blond und trägt meine Kette?"

Sie wollte auf Stefan losgehen, doch Damon hielt sie zurück. Und das war auch gut so, denn sie wollte sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen. In Stefan Augen konnte man nur Kälte sehen. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst Elena. Wovon redest du?", er lächelte ein kaltes und überlegenes Lächeln. In dieser Sekunde wusste Elena dass alles die ganze Zeit eine Lüge war. Er hatte sie nie geliebt. Elena war immer nur sein Spielzeug gewesen.

"Stephan es wäre jetzt besser wenn du gehst", meinte Damon der sich die ganze Situation angeschaut hatte.

"Ich gehe nur mit Elena", sagte er bestimmt.

"Ich glaube ich darf selbst entscheiden mit wem ich wohin gehe." Elena war rasend vor Wut.

"Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft Damon mir vorziehen?", meinte Stefan belustigt.

"Du hast es ganz alleine dir zu verdanken dass ich mich gegen dich entschieden habe. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Ich habe dich nie geliebt. Die Gefühle die ich für dich hatten, waren Einbildung. Wenn ich mit Damon zusammen bin fühle ich mich lebendig, ich fühle mich geliebt und geborgen. Er gibt mir das Gefühl das ich es wert bin geliebt zu werden. Er würde mich niemals freiwillig verlassen oder versuchen mich zu töten! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

Stefan traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Das wirst du noch bereuen, das verspreche ich dir!" Mit einem einzigen Satz verschwand vom Strand.

Damon glaubte zu träumen. Elena Gilbert wies Stefan zurück und wollte ihn. Damon Salvator. Sie liebte ihn, glaubte er zumindest.

Aber Elena hatte recht. Nichts von alldem würde er ihr jemals antun.

Elena lies sich erschöpft in den Sand fallen. Sie saß hin und starrte auf das Meer. Der Abend hatte wunderschön begonnen.

Dann kam Stefan und hatte den schönsten Moment zerstört. Konnten sie den Abend noch retten?

Wie sie dort so saß. Gebrochen und Verletzt.

Damon war sich zwar sicher das sie für ihn starke Gefühle hatte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, wie viel von alledem sie nur gesagt hatte um Stefan los zu werden. Sie müssen darüber reden.

Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

Elena blickte nicht auf, sie starrte weiter auf das Meer.

Wie gern würde sie jetzt schwimmen und einfach für eine weile abtauchen. All ihre Gedanken und Problem hinter sich lassen. Für einen Moment einfach nichts zu fühlen. Sie wollte ihre Familie und Freunde wieder. Sie wollte dass alles so ist wie vorher. Doch sie wollte nicht Stefan an ihrer Seite.

Ihre Gedanken wurden von Damon unterbrochen.

"Elena, was...", setzte er an, doch sie lies ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen.

"Ich weiß es nicht Damon. Ich weiß im Moment rein gar nichts." Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Sie würde nur wieder in seinen blauen Augen versinken und sie würde sich wieder gehen lassen.

Doch für den Augenblick musste sie sich auf sich konzentrieren. Wie soll es weitergehen, was hatte Stefan vor und wo steckte Klaus.

Sie fühlte sich mies wegen ihrem Verhalten gegenüber Damon. Sie wusste dass er sie liebte und sie hatte auch Gefühle für ihn, doch sie konnte noch nicht richtig zu ihnen stehen. Sie wünschte sich sie hätte jemanden mit dem sie darüber reden konnte, doch wenn sie mit Bonnie darüber reden würde, müsste sie sich nur wieder bissige Bemerkungen über Damon anhören. Und Caroline würde es natürlich für sich behalten. Und das wahrscheinlich nur die ersten zwei Minuten und danach würde es jeder wissen.

Sie musste jetzt allein damit klar kommen.

Sie sah ihn an. In seinem Blick lag so viel Schmerz und so viel Verzweiflung, sie wollte ihn nicht so sehen, es tat ihr weh und sie wusste wie sie das alles hätte zurecht biegen können. Doch für sie war es viel zu früh. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter.

"Damon, ich gehe noch etwas schwimmen. Ich muss mal eine Zeit lang abschalten."

"Pass auf dich auf."

Damon war sich nicht sicher ob er sie allein lassen konnte. Doch er war verletzt er wollte jetzt auch allein sein. Er konnte es im Moment nicht ertragen mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Erst lobt sie ihn in hohen tönen vor Stefan und dann tut sie so als ob das alles keine Bedeutung hätte.

Hätte er gewusst wie sie ihn verletzen würde, hätte er sich nie so geöffnet.

Elena ging mit samt ihrer Kleidung schwimmen. Es war ihr egal. Es war ihr auch egal ob sie sich erkälten würde oder nicht. Es kümmerte sie nicht.

Das Wasser war eisig. Sie fröstelte als sie es mit ihren Zehen berührte.

Es spielte um ihre Füße und dann spürte sie die Kälte nicht mehr. Sie ging immer tiefer bis sie nicht mehr stehen konnte und schwamm los. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, als wäre alles vergessen und nichts passiert. Sie schwamm und fühlte sich frei von all ihren Problemen. Ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit. Sie hatte endlich seit langer Zeit mal

wieder einen klaren Kopf und konnte mal abschalten. Sie merkte nicht wirklich was um sie herum passierte.

Sie schwamm und schwamm und merkte nicht wie das Wasser immer kälter wurde. Ihre Lippen wurden blau und ihre Beine und Arme wurden langsam taub. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr stehen. Sie war zu weit raus geschwommen.

Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Sie sah nur weit entfernt das Haus. Die Panik ergriff sie. Sie konnte sich nicht richtig bewegen und nur schwer über Wasser halten. Immer wieder tauchte sie ab. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Und nun schrie sie ein letztes mal um Hilfe in der Hoffnung Damon würde sie hören.

Damon setzte sich im Haus auf das Sofa. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Glas mit Whiskey. Er wollte den Schmerz nur noch ertränken.

So viel hat er ertragen müssen als Elena noch mit Stefan zusammen war und nun dachte er endlich hat er ihr Herz erobert und dann kommt so eine Enttäuschung. Er wollte nichts mehr fühlen. Wollte einfach alles vergessen.

Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er konnte Elena nicht vergessen und es war auch nicht gut für ihn.

Wo blieb sie eigentlich. Sie schwamm jetzt schon über eine Stunde. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen um sie.

Er lief hinaus an den Strand um zu sehen wo sie blieb. Doch er sah sie nirgends. Er versuchte irgendetwas zu hören. Doch es war alles still, bis auf das rauschen des Meeres. Er wollte gerade wieder zurück ins Haus gehen als er eine Hilfeschrei

aus dem Wasser hörte. Er rannt ins Wasser und schwamm einfach drauf los. Es schien endlos zu dauern. Er tauchte und suchte nach ihr.

Dann endlich sah er sie. Sie ging langsam unter. Ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Wasser und sie sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an.

Er schnappte sich ihren Arm und zog sie über Wasser. Er hielt sie so dass sie nicht mehr unter Wasser rutschen konnte und schwamm mit ihr zurück an den Strand und legte sie dort sanft ab. Sie atmete nicht mehr. Er versuchte sie wieder zu beleben. Herzdruck-Massage, Mund zu Mund Beatmung nichts schien zu helfen. Es wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst dass er ohne sie nicht leben konnte und auch nicht wollte.

Er würde sie nicht einfach aufgeben.

Damon versuchte es immer wieder. Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Doch ihr Herz begann nicht wieder zu schlage. Er hielt sie in seine Armen und Tränen rannen seine Wangen herab.

Elena wusste nicht wo sie war. Alles war so leuchtend und rein. Sie saß auf einer Wiese. Um sie herum zwitscherten Vögel und Schmetterlinge kreisten um ihren Kopf. Sie stand auf und sah sich um. Wo war sie nur? Wie kam sie hierher? Es war wunderschön hier. Sie konnte das Meer riechen. Das Rauschen hören. Sie lief in die Richtung, wo sie das Meer vermutete. Überall waren Bäume mit Obst und wunderschönen grünen Blättern. Endlich am Meer spürte sie den Sand unter ihren Füßen. Er war herrlich weich und das Meer war tiefblau. Möwen umkreisten die Küste.  
Sie wollte hier gar nicht mehr weg. Sie hatte keine Sorgen mehr und war frei von all ihren Lasten.  
Sie setzte sich in den Sand und beobachtete das Meer. Sie entspannte sich zum ersten mal seit langem wieder.  
Sie nahm eine Bewegung neben sich war.  
"Maus."  
Sie drehte sich herum und sah Jenna. Sie war geschockt.  
"Jenna, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist tot!"  
"Ja Kleine das bin ich auch."  
"Aber was...warum...ich?", sie war verwirrt. Warum war sie hier?  
Schlagartig fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Der stumme Streit mit Damon. Sie wollte schwimmen.  
Sie ging unter.  
"Jenna bin ich Tod?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Ihre Tante sah sie mitfühlend an.  
"Noch nicht meine Liebe", sagte sie und setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Aber warum bin ich dann hier. Warum kann ich dich sehen? Warum kann ich dich fühlen?", sie  
schluchzte hemmungslos.  
"Du bist hier, weil du noch nicht sterben sollst. Du hast jemanden in deinem Leben, der dich nicht gehen lassen will. Deine Seele hält noch an etwas fest. Du bist noch nicht bereit loszulassen."  
"Aber warum bist du dann hier? Kommst du mit mir zurück?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihre Tante an.  
"Ich bin hier damit du dich erinnerst wen du liebst. Und ich helfe dir wieder zurück zu gehen. Aber mit dir mit kommen kann ich nicht. Ich habe meinen Frieden gefunden. Ric hat seine eigene Bestimmung." Sie lächelte sie an und drückte sie an sich.  
"Ich wünschte du könntest mit mir mit. Aber was meinst du mit dem dass ich jemanden liebe?"  
"Ich glaube das weißt du selber. Hör in dich hinein. Höre auf das was dein Herz dir sagt. Es weißt dir den Weg zum Glück. Doch zuvor musst du schwere Zeiten durchstehen und die beschützen die du liebst."  
"Aber warum? Was wird passieren?"  
"Du musst einige Aufgaben bewältigen die dir sehr schwer fallen werden. Doch die Liebe einer einzigen Person wird dich am Leben halten und immer zu dir stehen. Und ich glaube ich weiß wer diese Person ist."  
Sie sah sie an und lächelte sie an. Elena wusste genau wen sie meinte. Doch sie wollte lieber hier bei ihrer Tante bleiben. Sich in Sicherheit wiegen.  
"Wann muss ich zurück?", fragte sie und schaute Jenna aus ihren Augen ängstlich an.  
"Jetzt dann." Jenna drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
"Ich weiß du wirst großartig sein meine Kleine. Ich bin so Stolz auf dich. Irgendwann werden wir uns wieder sehen. Doch es wird seine Zeit dauern. Gott sei dank. Denn du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir."  
"Ich will bei dir bleiben Jenna." Sie sah sie flehend an.  
"Das geht nicht Liebes. Ich muss auch wieder los. Ich habe jetzt hier meine Aufgaben."  
Elena weinte vor Sehnsucht sie jeden Morgen in die Arme nehmen zu können.  
"Wirst du auf mich aufpassen?"  
"Jede Minute! Das verspreche ich dir. Und auf Jeremy!"  
Sie stand auf und zog Elena ebenfalls hoch. Eine letzte Umarmung und Jenna lief in den Wald hinein und war verschwunden.  
Elena blickte ihr lange nach. Dann wurde alles schwarz vor ihren Augen.

Damon hielt immer noch die Leblose Elena in seinen Armen. Es konnte doch nicht tatsächlich sein, dass er sie verliert. Dieser Streit hatte keine Bedeutung. Selbst wenn Elena ihn nicht liebte, er würde immer für sie da sein. Er konnte sich eine Welt ohne sie einfach nicht vorstellen.  
Plötzlich regte sie sich in seinen Armen. Sie spuckte Salzwasser und sah ihn aus ihren Braunen Augen heraus an.  
Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und nahm sie fest in die Arme.  
Elena war verwundert dass er geweint hatte. Doch sie hatte zu starke Schmerzen in der Brust um zu lächeln.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen. Damon hob Elena vorsichtig hoch und trug sie ins Haus.  
Er wickelte sie in eine dicke Decke und legte sie aufs Bett und nahm sie in die Arme.  
Sie kuschelte sich so gut sie konnte an ihn und schlief irgendwann ein.


	4. 04 Chaos

Ein neuer Morgen. Ein neuer Tag. Als Elena wach wurde merkte sie dass Damon sie immer noch in seinen Armen hielt. Sie versuchte sich an den letzten Abend zu erinnern,

doch es gelang ihr nicht richtig. Ihr Erinnerungen waren verschwommen. Doch es hatte was mit Damon und Jenna zu tun.

"Guten Morgen", erklang die schöne Stimme neben ihr.

"Morgen." Sie drehte sich so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Auch wenn er sehr verschlafen aussah, war er noch verdammt sexy. Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken wollte sie mehr

über gestern Abend herausfinden.

"Damon, was ist gestern Abend passiert?" Sie sah ihn an.

"Nun ja um es zusammen fassend zu sagen. Du bist ertrunken, ich habe dich gerettet. Als ich dich dann ins Bett gebracht hatte, hast du die ganze Zeit Jenna gemurmelt. Doch ich weiß nicht was das bedeutet, das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen sobald du wach warst." Er sah sie forschend an. Sie versuchte sich erneut an den letzten Abend zu erinnern.

Und dann viel ihr ein das Stefan hier gewesen ist. Sie hatte so etwas wie einen Streit mit Damon gehabt, denn sie hatte ihn verletzt. Und es tat ihr weh wenn sie daran dachte,

denn er war ihr wichtig.

Er war immer für sie da gewesen. Die ganze Zeit, obwohl sie ihn so verletzt hatte. Warum ist sie nicht früher aufgewacht. Warum hatte ihr niemand die Augen geöffnet. Weil alle dachten Damon sei der böse Vampir. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die Gesichter von Bonnie und Jeremy, als Damon ihnen früher geholfen hatte. Sie waren angewidert von ihm. Sie fanden ihn abstoßend.

Doch sie kannten ihn auch nicht. Er war zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit, höflich, nett, witzig und vor allem ehrlich. Auch wenn er früher immer mit Frauen gespielt hat, er hat immer ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht. Auch wenn er nie viel von sich preisgab, war er immer auf die Gefühle von denen bedacht, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Außerdem gefällt ihr das Geheimnisvolle an ihm. Sie hatte ganz vergessen dass sie ja mit ihm reden wollte. Nun war nur noch ihr Atmen zu hören. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr.

Ihr viel ein, worüber sie zuerst nachgedacht hatte. Ihr viel außerdem auch die Begegnung mit Jenna ein. Am Strand. Und ihr viel ein was sie gesagt hatte.

"Damon, letzte Nacht, als ich fast gestorben wäre, bin ich Jenna begegnet. Sie hat mit mir geredet und mich in den Arm genommen." Sie sah ihn aus ihren Braunen Rehaugen heraus an. Ihm viel auf dass ihr ihre Tante fehlte. Doch es lag noch etwas anderes in ihren Augen, doch er wusste nicht was.

"Ich hoffe sie hat dir gute Ratschläge gegeben", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Doch sein lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

"Ich geh mich mal duschen." Sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging ins Badezimmer.

Damon sah ihr hinterher. Ihr perfekter Körper. Ihr duftendes Haar. Er wollte sie. Doch er wusste auch dass er sie niemals haben könnte, denn ihr Herz würde immer für Stefan schlagen.

Von dem ersten Tag an dem er sie sah wollte er sie. Die Gefühle die sie in ihm hervorruf waren echt. Es war Liebe. Bei Katherin damals hatte er nur gedacht er würde sie lieben. Doch Elena verzauberte ihn jedes mal wenn die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitze. Ihr lachen machte ihn süchtig. Sie war einfach wundervoll. Und doch durfte er nur von ihr träumen.

Er packte ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen und ging in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Danach konnten sie wieder heimfahren. Er wollte nicht länger hierbleiben.

Als Elena aus dem Badezimmer kam musste sie feststellen das Damon nichtmehr hier war. Doch ihr stieg ein Duft von frischem Kaffee in die Nase und sie folgte dem Duft in die Küche.

Damon saß an der Theke und trank seinen Kaffee. Er blickte nicht auf, als sie hereinkam. Also nahm sie sich eine Tasse, schenkte sich Kaffee ein und setzte sich neben ihn.

Sie trank einen Schluck und blickte ihn an. Er spürte diesen Blick und schaute auf.

"Na können wir los?" Er stand auf und stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle.

Es tat ihr weh das er so abweisend zu ihr war. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen. Mit jedem Wort von ihm wusste sie dass sie ihn sehr getroffen hatte. Es war wie ein Schnitt in ihre Seele.

"Ja", sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick von seinem perfekten Körper ab.

Sie verließen beide das Haus und liefen auf Damons Auto zu. Elena hielt die Anspannung zwischen ihnen einfach nicht mehr aus. Noch ein paar Schritte vom Auto entfernt lief sie schneller und holte Damon ein. Sie stellte sich vor die Fahrertür und versperrte ihm so den Weg, auch wenn ihn das nicht aufgehalten hätte. Einen Schritt vor Elena blieb Damon stehen und schaute sie aus seinen blauen Augen heraus an.

"Elena. Was soll das?"

"Damon, ich muss dir sagen dass ich mich niemals gegen dich entscheiden würde. Ich würde immer dich wählen. Niemals würde ich die Stefan vorziehen." Sie sah in an. Ein flehender Blick ihr zu verzeihen.

Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt. War es Einbildung? Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Musste sie wieder jemanden loswerden.

"Elena. Lass es bitte..."

Sie sah ihn traurig an. Was war dass denn. Hatte sie ihn so sehr verletzt. Konnte er ihr nicht verzeihen?

"Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

"Natürlich, aber ich kann es nicht riskieren nochmal verletzt zu werden!" Die Spannung zwischen den beiden stieg immer mehr. Er spürte das genauso wie sie. Es war nicht auszuhalten.

"Ich werde dich nicht mehr verletzen. Versprochen." Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Nur noch einige Zentimeter trennten die beiden voneinander. Die Spannung war kaum noch auszuhalten.

"Elena...", er kam nicht weiter. Elena schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Es war als könnte sie in seine Seele schauen. Sie zog ihn in ihren Bann und er wusste nicht mehr wo vorne und hinten war.

Ihr Hände fanden den Weg auf seine Brust und wie automatisch legten sie seine Hände auf ihren Rücken. Sein Blick wanderte auf ihre Lippen. Wie lange hatte er gehofft diese Lippen eines Tages zu spüren.

Und nun endlich legten sich ihre Lippen auf seine. Die Spannung explodierte und die Gefühle von ihnen spielten verrückt. Der Kuss wurde intensiver. Seine Zunge stupste gegen ihre Lippen und baten um Einlass und diesen gewährte sie ihm. Ihre Zungen fochten einen kleinen Kampf aus. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Er küsste das Mädchen das er liebte. Es gab keine andere, die ihm dieses Gefühl geben

könnte und es gab keine andere mit der er dieses Gefühl teilen wollte.

Damon lies auf einmal von ihr ab und schaute besorgt hinter sich. Er drehte sich vollständig um und stellte sich schützend vor sie.

Auf einmal stand Stefan vor ihnen und sah sie belustigt an. Elena wusste nicht was in seinem Kopf vorging und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen.

Er war ihr egal. Sie empfand nichts als ekel für ihn. Er hatte ihr Leben zerstört. Sie erinnert sich nicht gern an die Vergangene Zeit. Es gab auch nichts woran man sich gerne erinnert. In ihrer Beziehung hatte er nur Schmerz verursacht. Nur Leid. Sie hatte die Menschen verloren die ihr am Herzen lagen. Nur damit er sich wieder in ihr Herz schleichen konnte um es dann erneut zu zerbrechen. Sie verabscheut diese Person. Wie konnte ein Mensch, oder mehr ein Vampir, nur so viel Böses in sich tragen.

Nun zeigte sich deutlich ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

"Ich möchte eure Zweisamkeit ja nicht stören, doch ich muss dringend mit Damon reden." Er sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an, bis dieser sich endlich mal wieder zu Elena

umdrehte.

"Du setzt dich in den Wagen und wartest dort auf mich", sagte er und gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Elena war sehr verwirrt und sauer. Warum konnte ihr Glück nicht einmal vollkommen sein. Stefan kam immer wieder und zerstörte es.

"Pass auf dich auf." Sie lief um den Wagen herum und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Sie konnte sehen wie Damon und Stefan Richtung Haus verschwanden.

"Stefan, was willst du?" Damon war genervt von seinem Bruder. Zwei Brüder die Unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Der eine in sich gekehrt, seine Gefühle für alle verborgen, zeigt jedem die kalte Schulter und verliebt sich in die Freundin seiner Bruders. Der andere ist der Smarte Junge von nebenan, gutaussehend, nett, höflich. Doch wer konnte ahnen dass er der böse war. Dass ausgerechnet er alle getäuscht hatte. Damon war enttäuscht von ihm und hatte keine Hoffnung mehr dass Stefan wieder normal werden würde. Er war sein Bruder, doch das ist jetzt vorbei. Er wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Er wollte Abschließen. Hier und heute. Stefan und Klaus sollen sie nie wieder belästigen.

"Nun Bruder. Rebecca, Klaus' Schwester, ist etwas sauer auf Elena. Weil die ihre Kette getragen hat. Sie will dass Klaus Elena schnappt und sie leiden lässt. Nun, ich persönlich

bin sehr begeistert von der Idee und finde es nur gerecht." Stefan schaute Damon an als sei dies eine Unterhaltung über einen geplanten Wanderausflug.

"Ach du findest es gerecht dass Elena für deine Fehler bezahlen darf?" Damon schaute ihn grimmig an. Was sollte daran denn gerecht sein. Gerecht wäre wenn Stefan für seine

Taten in der Hölle schmoren würde. Gerecht wäre wenn er mit Elena glücklich werden könnte. Gerecht wäre wenn Jenna nicht gestorben wäre. Doch der Gerechtigkeitssinn war für Stefan fremd.

"Du hast schließlich Elena die Kette von Rebecca gegeben. Elena konnte ja nicht wissen dass sie deiner Ex gehörte", sagte Damon. Stefan schaute ihn an und begann zu lächeln.

Wie Damon Elena in Schutz nahm amüsierte ihn. Sonst war ihm doch immer nur er selbst wichtig gewesen. Jetzt begann er sich auf einmal auch um andere Sorgen zu machen.

"Damon. Ich weiß du liebst sie, doch es ist unausweichlich dass sie sterben wird. Du kannst es nicht verhindern. Glaube mir." Stefan schaute sich neugierig im Haus um.

"Dir glauben. Das habe ich schon lange aufgegeben Stefan. Und ich werde Elena immer beschützen und sie retten. Ich werde für sie da sein. Ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen

so wie du." Damon wurde immer wütender. Er wusste nicht was dieses Gespräch bezwecken sollte. Stefan konnte seine Meinung nicht ändern. Und seine Liebe schon gar nicht.

"Ja ich weiß du wirst sie immer beschützen und so bla,bla,bla. Warum hast du sie nicht vor mir beschützt, wenn du sie so liebst?" Stefan schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

"Weil ich dachte du wärst mein Bruder. Deshalb! Ich dachte sie wäre bei dir besser aufgehoben als bei mir. Doch wie ich leider erst jetzt feststellen kann, bist du schlimmer

als alles was ich bisher gesehen habe."

"Ja nun, es ehrt mich dass du mir in solch schlimmen Zeiten immer noch Komplimente aussprechen kannst."

"Du bist Widerwärtig. Ich würde dir raten uns in ruhe zu lassen Stefan. Sie hat sich für mich entschieden und daran kannst du nichts ändern!" Damon wandte sich zum gehen. Doch Stefan holte ihn schnell wieder ein und versperrte ihm den Weg.

"Ach, kann ich nicht? Aber was ist dann das?" Stefan bedeutete Damon ruhig zu sein und zu lauschen. Und tatsächlich. Damon vernahm von draußen einen leisen Kampf.

"Was hast du getan?", schrie er Stefan an. Er stieß ihn aus dem Weg und öffnete die Tür. Doch Stefan riss ihn wieder zu Boden und die beiden kämpften heftig miteinander. Damon hatte fast keine Chance. Irgendetwas hatte ihn Stärker gemacht. Doch Damon hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn er vernahmen einen Schrei von draußen und er wusste ganz genau von wem dieser Schrei kam.

Elena wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie sah nur Schemenhaft dass sich jemand um das Auto herum war. Doch wer oder was konnte sie nicht erkennen. Sie tastete unter den Beifahrersitz, denn sie wusste dass Damon immer irgendwelche Waffen dabei hatte. Schließlich ertastete sie einen Pflock. Sie holte ihn hervor und presste ihn an ihre Seite. Sie konnte sich keine Gedanken mehr über ihren Angreifer machen, als auch schon die Wagentür mit Gewalt aufgerissen wurde und Elena aus dem Auto geschleudert wurde. Elena flog auf die Straße und schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf, ob sie blutete konnte sie nicht spüren oder sehen. Sie rappelte sich auf und sah sich um. Vor ihr stand eine lächelnde Rebecca. Elena konnte sie nicht wirklich ausstehen. Allein aus Prinzip nicht. Sie war Klaus Schwester. Und mit Sicherheit nicht besser als ihr Bruder. Elena wusste nicht was sie von ihr wollte, denn die Halskette hatte sie ja wieder. Elena hatte nichts was Rebecca interessieren könnte.

"Was willst du von mir?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Rebecca begann zu lachen. Sah sie mitleidig an.

"Ich will dich, kleines Dummerchen." Elena war verwirrt. Warum wollte sie ausgerechnet sie. Ihr wurde doch schon alles genommen.

"Warum?"

"Damit du genauso leidest wie ich gelitten habe. Stefan hat mich einfach so vergessen. Mein Bruder hat mich getötet. Und jetzt komme ich zurück und dann gehört alle Aufmerksamkeit dir. Einem Mädchen, dass keine Familie mehr hat, deren Freund ihr den Rücken gekehrt hat, viele sie tot sehen wollen. Und doch interessieren sich alle nur für dich!"

Elena traute ihren Ohren nicht. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Was für ein kranker Gedanke. So toll war ihr leben auch nicht. Und auf die Aufmerksamkeit von Klaus und stefan konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten. Sie war nicht scharf darauf immer in Angst leben zu müssen, dass sie jemand tötet.

"Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit meiner Kette. Du hattest kein Recht sie zu tragen." Elena vermutete dass das der wahre Grund für ihre Wut ist. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Kette von jemand Wichtigem geschenkt bekommen. Doch was konnte sie dafür wenn Stefan ihr die Kette gab. Bevor Elena sich jedoch weiter Gedanken machen konnte kam Rebecca weiter auf sie zu. Elena hatte nicht vor einfach Kampflos aufzugeben. Sie wünschte sich nur Damon wäre hier, denn sie wusste dass sie keine Chance gegen Rebecca hatte. Den Holzpflock hatte sie bei ihrem Sturz aus dem Auto verloren.

Sie konnte sich also nur mit ihren bloßen Händen wehren. Und dann tat sie etwas, dass sie in Zukunft wahrscheinlich nicht mehr tun wird. Sie griff nach vorne und zog so stark sie konnte an den Haaren von Rebecca. Dann rannte sie los, so schnell sie konnte. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und pochte stark. Rebecca war nur für eine Sekunde abgelenkt und war noch wütender als zuvor. Sie holte Elena ein und packte sie. Elena tritt und krallte um sich, doch erwischte Rebecca nicht ein einziges mal. Rebecca wurde es zu bunt mit Elena und biss zu kurzerhand in den Hals. Elena wusste nicht was sie noch tun konnte. Sie Schrie los. Rebecca saugte immer weiter und Elena wurde schließlich Ohnmächtig. Ihr letzter Gedanke war Damon. Seine wunderschönen blauen Augen.

Damon wurde wahnsinnig vor Sorge um Elena. Wie konnte Rebecca ihr das antun. Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen Stefan an, doch dieser hielt in Schach. Jedes mal wenn Damon einen Sprung Richtung Tür machte, fing Stefan ihn ab und schleuderte ihn durch den ganzen Raum. Damon einzige Chance war, Stefan zu besiegen. Er griff ihn an, doch der hatte Damons Absichten durchschaut und zog einen Holzpflock aus der Tasche und rammte ihn Damon in den Bauch. Damon war geschwächt. Er hätte nicht erwartet dass sein eigener Bruder ihn so verletzten würde, doch es zeigte sich jetzt nur zu deutlich dass Stefan schon längst nicht mehr so war wie früher. Er hatte keine Menschlichen Instinkte mehr. Kein Mitgefühl. Und er hatte nur noch tiefen Hass in sich. Damon hatte jetzt das Mädchen dass er wollte. Stefan wollte alles was Damon wollte. Und hat es meistens auch bekommen. zumindest bisher. Denn jetzt hatte sich Elena gegen ihn entschieden. Und das Machte ihm den Kampf nur leichter. Denn mit mehr Wut hatte er auch mehr Kraft.

"Willst du das Wirklich tun Stefan?" Er sah ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

"Warum nicht? Macht doch Spaß findest du nicht?" Belustigt sah er Damon an. Es war ein so gutes Gefühl die Oberhand zu haben. Es konnte im Moment gar nicht mehr besser laufen. Er würde Damon am liebsten einen Pflock ins Herz rammen, damit die ganze Schau ein Ende hat. Doch das durfte er nicht.

"Bist du so enttäuscht weil ich endlich mal glücklich bin? Weil sich dein Mädchen für mich entschieden hat? Weil du ihr keine Liebe gegeben hast!" Es war unklug in einem solchen Moment Stefan zu reizen, doch Damon konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Du hast es nicht gebracht Stefan", sagte er noch weiter. Stefan versuchte sich die ganze Zeit zu beherrschen, doch bei Damons letzten Worten, brannten ihm die Sicherungen durch. Er stürzte sich auf ein und setzte den Pflock an Damons Brust an. Er wollte gerade zustoßen, als sie eine Hand auf Stefans Schulter legte. Die Hand zog Stefan zurück.

"Ich sagte ich will ihn Lebend", sagte eine Stimme die bei Damon Gänsehaut verursachte. Er dachte dieser Plan sei von Rebecca alleine. Doch da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.

"Ja du hast Recht." Stefan entfernte sich mit der anderen Person.

"Rebecca hat es geschafft ihren Auftrag auszuführen. Auch nach einem kleinen Widerstand. Aber Elena ist jetzt bei uns im Wagen."

Damon wurde wütend. Was hatten sie Elena angetan. Er konnte sie nicht retten. Er wünschte sich er könnte. Es war ihm nichts wichtiger als sie jetzt in seinen Armen halten zu können.

"Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?", schrie er die anderen an.

"Nicht. Rebecca war nur etwas durstig, das war alles", sagte die Stimme und musste lachen.

"Es ist echt rührend wie sehr du dich um sie sorgst. Ich dachte immer du hast Katherin geliebt." Er begann zu lachen und Damons Abscheu stieg immer mehr. Wie sich ein Mensch nur so am Leid anderer freuen konnte.

"Wenn ihr sie auch nur anfasst werde ich euch umbringen!", schrie Damon. Jetzt begann auch Stefan zu lachen.

"Brüderlein du wirst vorerst gar nichts mehr tun. Mit diesen Worten rammte er ihm einen Pflock in die Brust und vier weitere in Arme und Beine. Damon der eh schon geschwächt war, wurde dann an einer Eisenkette hinausgezogen und wurde langsam Ohnmächtig. Das letzte woran er dachte war der Kuss mit Elena. Er würde sie immer lieben.


	5. 05 Grausamkeiten

Elena wusste nicht wo sie war. Es war ein dunkler Raum. Irgendwo tropfte es. Und man konnte das Fiepen von Mäusen hören. Es war kalt. Kein Tageslicht. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl.

Wie war sie nur hier her gelangt. Sie erinnerte sich an Rebecca. Elena stöhnte auf. Ihr Kopf schmerzte noch immer von dem Fall auf den Boden. Warum passierte so was immer ihr?

Warum konnte es nicht irgendjemand anderen Treffen. Ach ja sie war die Doppelgängerin von Katherin. Sie wollte hier raus. Sie wollte nur zu Damon und mit ihm nach Hause fahren.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Uhr es war oder wo Damon steckte. Doch wo Damon war, machte ihr am meisten Sorgen. Sie wollte nicht das er verletzt wurde. Wenn er schmerzen hatte, fühlte sie mit ihm. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen ihn leiden zu sehen. Oder zu wissen dass er leiden wird. Elena wollte wissen was mit ihr geschehen wird. Sie wollte wissen was mit Damon ist.

"Hallo", schrie sie. Er Schrei hallte von den Wänden wieder. Sie wusste dass ein Vampir so etwas hören musste. Wahrscheinlich würde Rebecca sie erst noch eine Zeit lang schmoren lassen, bevor sie sich mit ihr abgibt. Elena behielt Recht. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie wartete, doch es dauerte ein Ewigkeit. Dann endlich ging eine Tür auf und jemand kam herein. Rebecca stand vor ihr.

"Zuckerpuppe, du hast gerufen?", fragte sie. Elena schüttelte sich.

"Ich würde gerne wissen was mit mir geschehen wird. Und ich würde gerne wissen wo Damon ist und wie es ihm geht." Sie sprach, zu Rebeccas Verwunderung, mit fester Stimme.

"Die zwei Fragen kann ich dir mehr oder weniger beantworten. Oder soll ich es dir lieber zeigen?" Sie lachte und schob Elena auf ihrem Stuhl weiter nach vorne. Bis zu einer Wand. Die Wand wurde von einer Scheibe unterbrochen. Doch es war mehr ein Spiegel als eine Scheibe.

"Was soll das?", fragte sie Rebecca, denn für Elena bestand aus ihrer Frage und dieser Scheibe kein Zusammenhang.

"Wart ab, Liebes. Du wirst schon sehen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie lächelnd den Raum.

Elena wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie war schon nicht mehr da. Diese Frau war psychisch am Ende, dessen war sich Elena sicher.

Elena wusste nicht was Rebecca mit ihr machen will, wenn sie nicht im Raum war. Wie konnte sie leiden wenn sie nicht verletzt werden würde.

Elena würde es vor Rebecca oder Stefan niemals zugeben, aber sie hatte Angst. Nicht nur Angst um sich sondern auch um Damon. Wie konnten sie ihm etwas antun.

Sie wollte hier nicht sterben. Sie wollte in den Genuss kommen Damon noch einmal zu küssen. Sie wollte eine Zukunft mit ihm haben. Sie würden nicht so einfach aufgeben. Das war nicht ihr Stil.

Damon war schwach. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Eine schwere Eisenkette war um seinen Körper gewickelt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und nichts fühlen. Seine Füße standen in Wasser. Doch in dem Wasser war vermutlich Eisenkraut, denn seine Füße waren verbrannt. Damon würde es der Schlampe irgendwann heimzahlen. Wenn sie Elena auch nur ein Haar krümmen würden. Damon wollte am liebsten Aufstehen und nach Elena suchen. Doch er konnte nicht. Hinter ihm ging eine Tür auf und Rebecca stand auf einmal vor ihm. Sie lächelte ihn nur an.

"Was willst du von mir und Elena?"

"Ich will sie leiden sehen und dich auch!"

Sie schaltete das Licht im Raum an. Damon konnte erkennen dass auf einem Nahe gelegenen Tisch mehrere Dosen lagen.

Rebecca lief zu dem Tisch nahm eine Dose und zielte auf Damons Augen. Sie sprühte los und Damon schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Er verkrampfte sich.

"Ah ich sehe es gefällt dir", sagte Rebecca und lachte.

"Dann wird es deiner Elena sicher auch gefallen." Damon wusste nicht was sie damit meinte, doch er war zu sehr mit seinen Schmerzen beschäftigt. Das Spray war mit Eisenkrautwasser gefüllt.

Damon wunderte sich aber dass Rebecca darauf nicht reagierte. Sie war ein Vampir und Eisenkraut hätte ihr auch schaden müssen. Doch bevor er noch weiter Nachdenken konnte sprühte sie weiter.

Den gesamten Kopf und seine Arme. Damons Haut begann an den Stellen zu verbrennen. Sie wurde einfach weggeätzt. Er schrie immer wieder vor Schmerzen auf. Er wollte seine Schmerzen verbergen, doch sie waren einfach zu groß. Er verkrampfte sich und verstärkte somit auch den Druck der Eisenketten, die ihm auch noch mehr Schmerz zufügten. Er schrie aus Wut und Schmerz.

"Was bezweckst du damit?" Er knirschte es zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

"Ich bezwecke damit, dass deine Seelen-verwandte auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe leidet. Mein Lieber." Damon wusste sie hatte Recht. Elena würde leiden wenn den Menschen die sie liebte etwas zustoßen würde. Nun nahm sie mehrere kleine Holzpflöcke aus ihrer Jacke und rammte sie immer wieder in Damons Brust. Irgendwann war er durchlöchert mit den Pflöcken. Er schrie immer wieder, die Pflöcke waren ebenfalls in Eisenkraut getränkt. Damon hielt die Schmerzen nicht länger aus und viel in Ohnmacht.

Rebecca begann zu lächeln und verließ den Raum.

Elena musste mit ansehen wie Damon gequält wurde. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden sehen. Sie wollte ihm helfen. Ihm den Schmerz nehmen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Rebecca war ein Miststück.

Wie konnte sie nur. Elena würde ihr das irgendwann zurückzahlen. Sie sah wie Rebecca Damon mit Pflöcken folterte. Sie schrie, doch niemand schien sie zu hören.

"Damon!"

"Damon!"

Niemand wollte ihr Gehör schenken. Sie verzweifelte als sie sah wie er Ohnmächtig wurde. Jetzt wusste sie wie Rebecca sie Leiden lassen wollte. Wie konnte sie ihn mit in die Sache hineinziehen.

Sie liebte ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Eher würde sie sterben.

"Rebecca!" Elena schrie so laut sie konnte, als sie sah dass sie den Raum von Damon verließ.

Kurz darauf kam sie herein. Jetzt auf einmal konnte sie gehört werden.

"Ja Kleine." Sie stolzierte vor Elena auf und ab.

"Hat dir meine kleine Show gefallen?", fragte sie und lächelte Elena an, als seien sie die besten Freundinnen.

"Lasst ihn gefälligst in Ruhe!"

"Nein ich denke nicht. Sobald er wieder wach ist geht es weiter."

"Bitte", flehte Elena. Rebecca lacht nur und verließ den Raum.

Nach einer Ewigkeit sah Elena wie Damon wieder zu sich kam. Sie war froh dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, doch es bedeutete auch dass Rebecca jetzt weiter machen würde.

Und Elena behielt Recht. Rebecca stolzierte in den Raum. Doch nicht wie erwartet ihn zu foltern, hob sie ihn mitsamt des Stuhles hoch und Stellte Damon vor die Scheibe.

Sie drückte einen Knopf an der Wand und auf einmal konnte Elena Damon nichtmehr sehen. Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür zu Elenas Raum auf und Rebecca kam mit einem Messer wieder zu ihr.

Elena stellte erschrocken fest dass jetzt sie dran war, gefoltert zu werden. Rebecca kam lächeln auf sie zu und band einen von Elenas gefesselten Armen ab und streckte ihn aus.

Sie begann mit einem kleinen Schnitt an ihrem Handgelenk. Elena schrie auf und Rebecca machte weiter. Schnitt immer wieder zu. Ein neuer Schnitt an ihrem Oberarm war tiefer und Elena Schrie so laut sie konnte. Sie konnte die Schmerzen einfach nicht verbergen. Ihr Arm war schon nach kurzer Zeit blutüberströmt. Rebecca stellte einen Eimer unter ihren Arm und fing das Blut auf.

Nun band sie den anderen Arm los und begann auch hier mit kleinen Schnitten die immer tiefer und größer wurden. Auch hier konnte Elena sich mit Schreien nicht zurückhalten. Wieder stellte Rebecca einen Eimer auf um ihr Blut aufzufangen. Elena hatte keine Kraft mehr sie würde wahrscheinlich verbluten. Rebecca, die mit ihrer Rache noch nicht zu Ende war, rammte ihr das Messer noch zweimal in den Bauch, bis auf einmal die Tür aufsprang und jemand Rebecca nach hinten riss.

"Lass es gut sein. Wir werden sie noch brauchen! Und zwar lebendig!" Rebecca schnalzte mit der Zunge und verließ den Raum. Mehr bekam Elena nicht mehr mit, denn sie viel in Ohnmacht.

Damon wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Selbst noch geschwächt hätte er ihr unmöglich helfen können. Ihre Schreie waren wie Messerschnitte in seinem Herzen. Er hielt es nicht aus das zu hören.

Sie litt so viel in letzter Zeit warum auch noch das. Er fühlte mit ihr. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall durch so etwas verlieren. Endlich hatten sie zusammengefunden und dann so etwas. Warum nur immer sie. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde die Tür zu Damons Raum geöffnet. Eine bekannte Stimme sagte: "Ihr könnt gehen, aber wir werden euch wieder Besuchen. Versprochen."

Der Vampir nahm Damon die Ketten ab und zog die Pflöcke aus seinem Körper. Damon wurde aus dem Raum gezogen und in einen Wagen verfrachtet. Neben sich fand er Elena wieder. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Aus ihren Wunden kam kein Blut mehr doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie atmete nur noch schwach. Sie brauchte dringend einen Arzt. Sonst würde sie nicht überleben. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und spürte wie der Wagen losfuhr. Nach einer endlos langen Fahrt wurden die Türen des Wagens geöffnet und Damon und Elena wurden am Straßenrand abgeladen. Damon hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren.

Doch das konnte er auch nicht mehr fragen, denn das Auto war schon längst wieder weiter gefahren. Er hielt Elena immer noch in seinen Armen und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Sie würde sterben wenn sie keine Hilfe bekommen würden.

Damon war verzweifelt. Er wollte Elena nicht verlieren. Sie war doch das einzigste was ihn noch im Leben hielt. Er konnte nicht aufgeben. Er hob Elena hoch und schleppte sich mit ihr unter Schmerzen die Straße entlang. Irgendwann müsste ja mal ein Ort kommen. Handys hatten sie beide nicht mehr. Damon musste hoffen, dass bald ein Ort kommen würde. Seine Sinne waren getrübt und seine Kraft lies noch mehr nach. Immer wieder stolperte er und fiel hin. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Für Elena. Sie atmete immer schwächer, doch sie lebte noch. Er lief immer weiter. Es war Nacht. Er sah nicht so gut wie sonst und verließ sich hauptsächlich auf sein Gehör, auch wenn das nicht einwandfrei funktionierte. Auf dieser Straße kam kein einziges Auto vorbei.

Sie waren jetzt schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs. Damon war erschöpft. Er begann bereits die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Wenn sie nicht bald irgendwo ankommen würde, wo man ihnen helfen könnte, wäre Elena verloren. Er könnte sie ja in einen Vampir verwandeln, aber ersten war er dazu zu schwach und zweitens war er nicht bereit dazu, denn Elena würde das nicht wollen. Sie liebte ihr menschliches Leben. Er konnte es nicht beenden. Sie sollte leben. Und sie sollte selbst entscheiden ob und wann sie zum Vampir werden will. Er kratzte seine letzte Kraft zusammen und lief etwas schneller.

In der Ferne sah er Lichter. Es erinnerte ihn an Mystik Falls, doch das konnte unmöglich sein. Oder etwa doch? Wenn er sich richtig orientierte und das hier Mystik Falls war, dann würde am Stadtrand Bonnie sein. Sie konnte ihnen helfen. Und wenn nicht würden sie einen Krankenwagen rufen können. Er war sich nicht sicher ob das Mystik Falls war, aber er hatte neue Hoffnung und dadurch neue Kraft.

Er trug Elena schneller Richtung der Lichter und erkannte dass es Elena schlechter geht. Er lief und lief. Die Lichter schienen nur leicht näher zu kommen und so lief er noch schneller. Er stolperte mehr und hielt Elena trotzdem so dass sie nicht noch mehr zu schaden kam. Er wusste nicht was er machen würde, wenn er sie verlieren würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen ohne sie zu leben.

Sie war das Beste was ihm in seinem langen leben bisher passiert ist. Er würde sie immer lieben. Egal was passiert, sie würde die einzige Frau sein, der sein Herz gehört. Er würde für sie kämpfen.

Er liebte sie, Elena Gilbert, mehr als alles andere. Mehr als sein eigenes Leben.

Elena wusste nicht was mit ihr passierte. Sie fühlte nichts mehr. Konnte nichts hören. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Doch sie wusste dass sie jemand trug. Doch wohin wusste er auch nicht. Sie wollte zu Damon. Nur er konnte ihr helfen. Durch seine Anwesenheit ging es ihr immer besser. Sie fühlte sich geborgen bei ihm. Er konnte sie beschützen. Sie war so blöd. Warum hatte sie sich nicht schon früher für ihn geöffnet. Warum hatte sie nicht zu ihren Gefühlen gestanden. Sie liebte ihn und sie wollte nicht ohne ihn. Doch jetzt hatte sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr die Zeit dazu mit ihm zu leben.

Ihr Leben neigte sich dem Ende zu. Sie spürte wie ihre Energie schwand. Doch sie klammerte sich an ihr Leben. Sie wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. Sie konnte ihn nicht allein lassen. Und Jeremy auch nicht.

Er war ihr Bruder. Er brauchte sie als Unterstützung. Er hatte noch Bonnie, aber er hatte auch erst Jenna verloren. Sie musste am Leben bleiben. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte ihrer Tante. Ihre Zeit zum Sterben war noch nicht gekommen. Sie kämpfte dagegen an. Und zwar so lange bis sie gerettet war.

Damon lief immer weiter und nun endlich waren die Lichter der Stadt nicht mehr weit entfernt. Elena atmete noch, aber immer langsamer. Er konnte erkennen dass es Mystik Falls war. Er war erleichtert und hoffte dass Bonnie zu Hause war, denn ihr Haus war am nächsten. Damon lief immer schneller und hielt Elena fest in seinen Armen. Sie würde überleben, dessen war er sich sicher.

"Prinzessin, wir haben es gleich geschafft, gleich bekommst du Hilfe." Er murmelte die Wort Elena beruhigend zu. Er wusste sie konnte ihn hören. Er spürte das. Sie war sein Leben und er war so froh zu wissen dass sie Hilfe bekommen würde. Er würde wieder werden. Um sich machte er sich keine Sorgen. Er wollte nur Elena in Sicherheit wissen.

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, irritierte ihn. Er erreichte den Rand von Mystik Falls und somit auch Bonnies Haus. Bonnie, Caroline und Jeremy saßen auch der Veranda von ihrem Haus. Sie sahen sehr mitgenommen aus. Er wusste nicht warum. Bonnie und Caroline hatten geweint und hielten sich an den Händen. Damon würde gerne wissen was passiert war, doch er wollte zuerst Elena in Sicherheit wissen.

Sie musste zuerst gesund werden. Alles andere war nicht wichtig im Moment. Elena hing schlaff in seinen Armen. Sie sah aus als wäre sie tot. Ihre Arme Blutverschmiert und die tiefen Schnitte bluteten immer noch ein bisschen. Damons Kleidung war ebenfalls wie die von Elena blutgetränkt, sein Gesicht war zerschrammt. Beide sahen furchtbar aus. Damon lief direkt auf Bonnies Haus zu. Er betrat den Rasen.

Bonnie und Jeremy blickten auf und sahen Damon und Elena einen Moment erschrocken an. Dann sprangen alle drei auf und rannten auf die beiden zu. Bonnie und Caroline begannen heftig zu schluchzen und Jeremy war der erste die Elenas Puls fühlte.

"sie hat nur einen schwachen Puls. Wir müssen ihr helfen. Wir sollten sie ins Haus bringen", sagte er und mit einem Blick auf Damon sagte er, "sie beide." Bonnie und Caroline konnten es noch gar nicht richtig begreifen. Jeremy nahm Elena und lief aufs Haus zu und Caroline und Bonnie stützend Damon so gut es ging. Elena kam in Bonnies Zimmer und Damon in das Gästezimmer. Bonnies Eltern waren für eine lange Zeit verreist und das war in diesem Moment auch gut so.

Als Bonnie und Caroline Damon auf das Bett legten stöhnte er leicht auf. Die Mädchen befreiten ihn von seinem T-Shirt und Jeremy kam mit einem Eimer warmen Wasser und einem Lappen. Bonnie und Caroline gingen zu Elena ins Zimmer und holten aus dem Bad ebenfalls einen Eimer mit Wasser und Tücher. Außerdem auch Verbandszeug. Bonnie nahm einen Arm und Caroline den anderen. Sie tupften sie vorsichtig ab und verbanden ihre Arme so gut es ging. Elena war immer noch bewusstlos und Bonnie wollte nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen. Sie saß den gesamten Abend an ihrer Seite und kümmerte sich um sie.

Elena bekam Fieber. Caroline und Bonnie versuchten es mit kalten Tüchern zu lindern und nach einiger Zeit wirkte es auch. Jeremy kümmerte sich um Damon. Damon würde durchkommen er hatte starkes Blut.

Elenas Zustand war kritischer. Alaric kam noch vorbei. Sie alle kamen an Elenas Bett, sogar auch Jeremy für einen Moment. Sie zündeten Kerzen für Elena an und beteten.

Bonnie konnte sich nicht erklären was passiert war. Sie hätte beinahe ihre beste Freundin verloren. Schon wieder. Warum konnte nicht einmal alles gut laufen. Sie sorgte sich um Elena. Sie hatte so viel durchgemacht. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie die Kraft haben würde sich zu heilen. Auch wenn sie Damon nicht so mochte. Elena war ihre Freundin und sie würde immer hinter ihr stehen.

Jeremy war nicht jemand der Gefühle zeigte. Er behielt es für sich. Doch er machte sich große sorgen um seine Schwester und auch um Damon. Er hatte Elena bis hierher geschleppt obwohl er selbst in kaum einer besseren Verfassung gewesen wäre. Er würde bei ihm bleiben, bis es ihm besser geht. Das war er Elena schuldig.

Als er wieder von Elena kam und sich in einen Sessel neben dem Bett setzte, dachte er über die letzte zeit nach. Sein Gedankengang wurde aber unterbrochen.

"Elena", murmelte Damon.

Jeremy setzte sich auf und schaute Damon an.

"Bonnie und Caroline kümmern sich um sie. Sie wird es schon schaffen." Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Damons Schulter um ihn zu trösten. Auch wenn Damon es nicht erwartet hatte, er war sehr dankbar für die Gesellschaft.

"Danke, Jer", murmelte er noch. Jeremy war überrascht. Nur Elena nannte ihn so. Er begann wirklich Damon zu mögen.

"Kein Problem."

Damon war wieder weggetreten und Jeremy wurde bewusst dass er lieber Damon an Elenas Seite sehen wollte als Stefan. Damon würde immer für sie da sein. Sie niemals im Stich lassen. Und dafür war Jeremy dankbar. Elena brauchte jemanden im Leben auf den sie sich verlassen konnte.


	6. 06 Schmerzen

Nach einer Nacht ruhe ging es Damon schon wieder besser. Er hatte wieder Kraft und ging zu Elena um sich neben sie ans Bett zu setzten. Sie war immer noch nicht wach. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie.

Konnte sie nicht einfach wieder aufwachen? Sie könnten doch ein halbwegs normales Leben fü wenn die Sache mit Stefan und Rebecca noch lange nicht vorbei war, würden sie wenigsten zusammen sein. Sie könnten so viel unternehmen und gemeinsam die Zeit verbringen. Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie brauchten nur einen Plan und sie zu schlagen. Dann konnte er mit Elena glücklich werden.

Er setze sich neben sie aufs Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Er würde nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen bis sie wieder gesund war.

Elena spürte wie ihre Hand genommen wurde. Es war eine Liebevolle Geste und konnte somit nur von ihren Freunden kommen. Das heißt sie war in Sicherheit. Sie war erleichtert. Doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie wusste wo ihre Arme und ihre Beine waren doch sie konnte sie nicht bewegen. Dieses Gefühl ist so beklemmend. In ihrem eigenen Körper gefangen. Doch sie blieb einfach nur Bewegungsunfähig.

Damon saß reglos neben Elena und hielt immer noch ihre Hand als Bonnie hereinkam.

"Damon, können wir reden?", fragte sie leise. Er zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen, drehte sich um und nickte. Schweren Herzens stand er auf und lies Elena allein. Er folgte Bonnie ins Wohnzimmer.

Jeremy und Caroline waren mit Alaric unterwegs um einzukaufen und noch Medizin für Elena zu holen.

Bonnie setze sich auf das Sofa und Damon sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel.

"Was ist passiert, Damon?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir waren fürs Wochenende in meinem Haus. Und dann ging Elena schwimmen und kam nicht wieder. Ich hörte einen Hilferuf und suchte sie im Wasser. Ich fand sie nicht. Und dann auf einmal sah ich sie.

Wie sie unterging. Ich zog sie hoch und aus dem Wasser. Ich versuchte sie wieder zu Beleben, doch nicht half. Sie begann einfach nicht zu atmen. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, ich konnte sie ja nicht verwandeln. Das hätte sie mir nie verziehen. Sie lag einfach so da. Keine Atmen kein Puls. Sie war tot." Bonnie zog die Luft scharf ein. Sie konnte nicht glauben wie das passiert ist. Doch noch mehr war sie über Damon verwundert. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden, doch er erzählte dass mit so viel Verzweiflung und Liebe das Bonnie verwundert war. Wie konnte jemand so viel Gefühl zeigen, wo er doch sonst immer der kalte Eisblock ist. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und rannen seinen Wangen herab. Er liebte Elena wirklich. Bonnie hatte daran gezweifelt. Doch ihn jetzt so zu sehen, in Sorgen um Elena, änderte ihre Meinung ein bisschen von ihm. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und er erzählte weiter.

"Auf einmal, nach mehreren Minuten, spukte sie Salzwasser und sah mich an. Ihr Tante hatte sie gerettet. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie hat sie gerettet. Elena erholte sich und am nächsten Tag ging es ihr besser." Bonnie hörte erstaunt zu, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gehört.

"Am nächsten Morgen, wollten wir aufbrechen. Stefan kam uns aber Besuchen und wollte mich sprechen. Wir gingen ins Haus und Elena wartete im Wagen. Stefan überwältigte mich und Rebecca schnappte sich Elena. Sie haben mich gefoltert währen sie zusehen musste. Und dann haben sie Elena gefoltert während ich zusehen musste. Ich konnte das nicht ertragen." Seine Tränen wollten einfach nicht versiegen.

Er war so hilflos. Er war ein Vampir, aber noch nie hatte er sich schwächer gefühlt als jetzt. Er tat Bonnie leid. Wie konnte ihm das passieren. Er hatte solche Schuldgefühle, weil er Elena im Stich gelassen hatte, er hasste sich dafür, dass er Elena allein gelassen hatte. Er hasste sich selbst, dafür dass Elena leiden musste.

Bonnie tat etwas, was Damon nicht erwartet hatte. Sie kam zu ihm und nahm in den Arm. Diese Geste war ihm nicht unangenehm, denn Bonnie hatte Taktgefühl. Niemandem sonst außer Elena würde er so etwas noch erlauben. Sie strich ihm dann über den Rücken. Er fasste sich einigermaßen wieder. Er sah sie dankend an. Bonnie war sich sicher, dass sie mit ihm an Elenas Seite leben konnte. Es gab schlechter Menschen als ihn.

"Ist noch etwas passiert was wir wissen müssen?"

"Es war noch ein Vampir dort. Sie haben Elenas Blut aufgefangen. Er hatte das Sagen über Stefan und Rebecca. Und er hat es auch bestimmt über Klaus." Mehr sagte Damon nicht mehr. Er stand auf und ging wieder hoch zu Elena er wollte sie nicht allein saß wieder neben sie und hielt ihre Hand. Er konnte noch hören wie Jeremy, Caroline und Alaric heimkamen, doch danach blendete er alles aus und konzentrierte sich auf Elena.

"Wie geht es ihnen?", wollte Jeremy wissen.

"Damon schon besser, aber Elena unverändert." Bonnie sah ihn traurig an. Er hatte erst seine Tante verloren, er wollte nicht auch noch Elena verlieren, das wusste sie. Bonnie erzählte den drei was passiert war. Alle waren erstaunt darüber, dass Elena nach dem Schwimmunfall wieder lebte. Doch was alle am meisten interessierte, war der andere Vampir. Doch Bonnie konnte ihnen keine Antwort geben. Sie wusste es nicht.

Ich werde etwas zu Essen machen. Und Blut für Damon hab ich auch." Alaric stand auf und ging in die Küche. Bonnie machte sich Gedanken wie man Stefan und die anderen besiegen konnte. Sie wollten nicht einfach so aufgeben und alles auf sie zukommen lassen. Sie mussten vorbereitet sein um sich zu wehren. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde war das Essen fertig und Bonnie ging hoch und holte Damon. Er musste noch zu Kräften kommen und brauchte dringen das Blut und außerdem brauchten sie seine Hilfe beim Planen.

Damon trank sein Blut und die anderen aßen. Es herrschte Stille.

"Was können wir tun um sie zu besiegen?", wollte Jeremy wissen.

Keiner konnte ihm antworten, so blieb es noch länger still. Damon schließlich brach des Schweigen.

"Ihr solltet heute nach New York fahren und versuchen Spuren zu sammeln und herausfinden wo sie sich aufhalten."

"Und was machst du?", fragte Caroline.

"Ich werde mich mit Katherin treffen." Alle sahen ihn ungläubig an.

"Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe. Nur sie kennt Klaus und Rebecca so gut." Erklärte er. Nachdem alle zugestimmt hatten. Packten Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy und Alaric ihre Sachen und brachen nach New York auf.

Er holte das Telefon und rief Katherin an. Ein wunder dass sie zu Hause war, aber er war froh darüber. Sie wollte sofort vorbeikommen.

Da sie nicht ins Haus konnte beschloss Damon mit ihr im Garten zu sprechen. Als sie eintraf schaute sie verwundert ihn so geschwächt zu sehen, war sie nicht gewöhnt.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Sie schaute ihn an, als hätte sie Gefühle. Als würde sie es wirklich interessieren. Doch das konnte nur gespielt sein. Sie kam auf ihn zu blieb keinen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen. Es war ihm unangenehm so nah bei ihr zu stehen, doch er hatte keine Lust jetzt ein Katz und Maus Spiel zu spielen. Sie berührte ihn an der Wange und kam mit ihrem Gesicht nahe an seines heran, bevor sie mit ihrem Mund zu seinem Ohr ging.

"Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Du warst mir schon immer wichtig", flüsterte sie.

Elena konnte zwar spüren, wenn sie jemand anfasste, doch bewegen konnte sie sich nicht. Sie spürte den Schmerz in ihren Armen und immer wieder viel sie in Ohnmacht. Wenn sie weggetreten war, konnte sie sich danach an nichts mehr erinnern, es war als wäre ihr Leben immer wieder kurz auf Pause gestellt, nur das die Zeit um sie herum weiterlief. Sie wusste nicht wie oft sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Das gute an der Ohnmacht war, dass sie zu dieser Zeit keinerlei Schmerzen spürte. Sie fühlte nicht und wusste nichts, die konnte in dieser Zeit nichts begreifen. Als wäre ihr Geist ausgeschaltet.

Als Elena wieder merkte, dass die Schmerzen sie übermannten und sie in Ohnmacht viel, geschah etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hätte. Sie sah wieder den Strand mit Jenna. Sie wartet dort auf sie. Elena ging auf sie zu.

„Schon wieder?", fragte sie ihre Tante. Diese lächelte leicht.

„Ja schon wieder. Glaube mir, so sehr ich dich auch lieb habe, aber es muss aufhören, dass wir uns sehen", sagte sie und lächelte sie noch mehr an. Elena wusste wie ihre Tante war und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Jenna. Warum habe ich ein solches Leben?" Sie sah ihre Tante traurig an. Sie fühlte sich schuldig für den Tod von Jenna. Sie hatte nie gewollt dass ihr etwas zustößt.

„Nun. Wir treffen Entscheidungen in unserem Leben, diese Entscheidungen beeinflussen unser Leben. Gewissermaßen können wir unser Leben lenken, doch wie wir es lenken erfahren wir meistens hinterher. Wer weiß was sich für Konsequenzen aus unseren Entscheidungen ziehen. Du hast zu Beginn die Entscheidung getroffen, dich Stefan anzunähern. Du hast erfahren, dass er ein Vampir ist, du hättest umkehren können und er hätte es dich vergessen lassen, doch du bist bei ihm geblieben." Elena wusste nicht wirklich was Jenna ihr sagen will. Sie hatte wohl einen ziemlich ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Verstehst du nicht? Mit jeder Entscheidung hast du dein Schicksal bestimmt. Du hattest viele Möglichkeiten einen anderen Weg ein zugehen. Du hast auf dein Herz gehört und auf die Liebe gesetzt. Dass du damit ein außergewöhnliches Leben hast ist nebensächlich. Viele haben ein außergewöhnliches Leben. Das Wichtigste ist dass du nicht vergisst, warum dein Leben so ist. Es begann alles mit Liebe. Auch wenn es eine falsche liebe war, es wird mit einer wahren Liebe weitergehen. Damon liebt dich, mehr als alles andere." Bei der Erwähnung von Damon musste Elena lächeln.

„Weißt du wie es ihm geht?" Sie wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen. Vielleicht haben sie jetzt eine Weile ruhe vor den anderen.

„Es geht ihm gut." Jenna sah sie an. Doch sie lächelte nicht.

„Doch du solltest wissen, dass Damon alles für dich machen wird. Eure Beziehung wird auf die Probe gestellt, Damon wird um dich kämpfen müssen." Elena war verwirrt. Seit wann kann Jenna denn die Zukunft sehen? Sie sprach die Frage aus.

„Ich kann die Zukunft nicht sehen und ich weiß auch nicht 100 prozentig ob es auch so passieren wird. Doch ich kenne dich Elena und ich weiß was jetzt im Moment in Damons Kopf vorgeht. Da ich davon ausgehe dass du sehr gerne aufwachen willst, denke ich dass meine Aussage von vor hin zutreffen wird. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen. Damon liebt dich und du liebst ihn, ihr werdet glücklich sein. Du musst nur daran glauben." Elena war immer noch verwirrt. Sie wusste einfach nicht was Jenna damit meinte. Sie wollte nicht dass ihre Beziehung auf die Probe gestellt wird. Sie machte sich Sorgen.

„Schau nicht so betrübt. Du hast doch schon schlimmeres überstanden oder?", sie kniff sie in die Wange und lächelte sie an. Elena fühlte sich immer so wohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Sie würde sie wieder einmal vermissen.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Jenna."

„Ich dich auch, Kleine." Sie nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich will dich hier nicht noch einmal sehen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Sie drückte sie noch einmal, ließ sie dann los und sah sie an.

„Es wird Zeit zu gehen. Wenn du jetzt gehst kannst du dich bestimmt wieder bewegen." Elena zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie an.

„Wie konnte das so schnell gehen?", fragte sie Jenna.

„Nun einmal bist du sehr stark und zum anderen ist das hier ein Ort des Friedens. Er nimmt dir Lasten ab und lindert deine Schmerzen, zwar nicht alle, aber doch einen großen Teil.

„Ich werde dich vermissen Jenna."

„Ich dich auch Elena." Mit diesen Worten ging sie, wie beim letzten mal.

Elena wusste, dass sie wieder in ihrem Körper war. Sie erinnerte sich diesmal viel besser an Jenna und ihr Gespräch. Sie versuchte ganz langsam ihre Augen zu öffnen. Das helle Licht blendete sie und sie musste mehrmals blinzeln um etwas erkennen zu können. Sie war verwundert sich in Bonnies Zimmer wiederzufinden. Niemand war hier. Elena fühlte sich noch immer schwach, doch sie hatte so lange in ihrem Körper gefangen sein müssen, dass sie sich jetzt endlich einmal bewegen wollte. Sie versuchte sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen. Ihr Arme waren bandagiert und schmerzten fürchterlich bei jeder Bewegung. Sie schluckte den Schmerz hinunter und rutschte an den Rand des Bettes und schwang ihr Füße über die Bettkante.

Sie stand langsam auf und versuchte sich hinzustellen. Der erste versuch misslang und sie lies sich wieder auf Bonnies Bett fallen. Noch ein Versuch. Diesmal gelang es ihr sich hinzustellen und sie hielt sich an dem Sessel neben dem Bett fest. Zögerlich machte sie ein paar Schritte und lief durch Bonnies Zimmer. Sie ging noch einige Schritt und setzte sich dann auf die Fensterbank in Bonnies Zimmer. Sie mochte Bonnies Zimmer, denn die Aussicht aus dem Fenster war wunderschön. Man konnte auf den Wald und mehrere Tümpel sehen. Es war entspannend. Sie blickte verträumt in den Garten, als sie sah das Damon im Garten stand. Und sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Er stand dort mit Katherin. Was wollte sie hier.

Warum stand sie so nah bei Damon. Es schmerzte sie zu wissen, dass er bei Katherin war und nicht bei ihr. Was sie als nächstes sah, zerriss ihr das Herz. Wie konnte sie geglaubt haben, dass er sie aufrichtig lieben würde. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv sein? Katherin küsste Damon und er war nicht mal abgeneigt. Er wehrte sie nicht ab. Nein er legte seine Hand auch noch auf ihre Wange. Elena wünschte sich sie wäre gestorben. Es fühlte sich an als würde ihre Brust zerreißen. Sie wollte nichts mehr fühlen. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht ertragen wieder allein zu sein. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte von Jenna und wusste dass sie Recht gehabt hatte.

Sie legte sich wieder hin und versuchte alles zu vergessen. Es viel ihr schwer und ihr rannen die Tränen über die Wange. Sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalte. Wie konnte sie nur so blind gewesen sein.

Sie war nur der Katherin Ersatz gewesen. Niemals würde sie jemand wirklich lieben. Erst Stefan und dann auch noch Damon. Sie hatte ihn immer verteidigt. Warum nur?

Ihr Seele schmerzte und ihr Herz war herausgerissen. Sie blieb so liegen. Eine Weile, bis sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht mehr hier hochkommen würde. sie stand auf und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster um sich zu vergewissern dass er und sie auch weg waren. Sie ging langsam aus Bonnies Zimmer. Das Haus war ungewöhnlich still. Wo waren denn alle. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter in die Küche und machte

sich etwas von dem Essen warm. Sie hatte tierischen Hunger. Sie verschlang das Essen im Wohnzimmer und stellte ihren Teller auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Das Essen war bestimmt von Alaric, denn er war ein guter Koch. Da niemand hier war, ging sie wieder hoch in Bonnies zimmer. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und schlief ein. So konnte sie die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust für einige Zeit vergessen.

Die anderen in New York kamen bei Damons Haus an und staunten nicht schlecht. Es war riesig. doch von einem Kampf war innen und außen nicht mehr zu sehen. Als wäre das gesamte Haus nagelneu.

Kein einziger Kratzer. Wahrscheinlich hatten Stefan und Rebecca dafür gesorgt, dass hier ihre Spuren verwischt wurden. Sie konnten nichts mehr finden. Alles war sauber.

"Und jetzt?", wollte Caroline wissen. Sie sah die anderen Ratlos an.

"Fahren wir wieder heim. Wir können hier nichts tun." Alaric war sich zwar bewusst, dass sie jetzt den halben Tag um sonst Gefahren sind, aber sie konnten hier nichts mehr tun.

Sie gingen wieder zum Wagen und fuhren nach Mystik Falls.

Während der Fahrt erhielt Alaric einen Anruf von Damon.

"Hei Ric, ich werde mit Katherin gehen und etwas in Erfahrung bringe. Elena ist allein zu Hause, aber es kann ja niemand in das Haus ohne Einladung. Tschüss."

Alaric konnte nichts darauf antworten so schnell hatte er aufgelegt. Er berichtete den anderen was Damon sagte und Bonnie war verwundert, dass Damon Elena allein gelassen hatte. Heute Morgen hätte er das nie getan.

Nach endlos langer Autofahrt kamen sie wieder bei Bonnie Zuhause an und gingen hinein. Bonnie sagte sie wolle nach Elena sehen und Caroline half Alaric beim schnitzen von Holzpflöcken, draußen im Garten.

Bonnie lief durchs Wohnzimmer und bemerkte einen Teller auf dem Tisch. Damon würde wohl kaum etwas Essen. Sie lief schneller nach oben um nach Elena zu sehen. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und da lag sie.

Zusammengerollt auf dem Bett. Sie muss wach geworden sein. Bonnie ging hin und weckte sie vorsichtig auf.

Elena blickte Bonnie an und viel ihr um den Hals. Sie war so froh Bonnie wiederzu sehen. Vor allem war sie aber auch froh jemanden zu haben, der sie verstand.

Bonnie sah dass auf Elenas Wangen immer noch tränen glitzerten. Sie sah Elena in die Augen.

"Was ist passiert, süße?", wollte sie wissen.

Elena kamen erneut die Tränen als sie an das die letzten Stunden dachte.

"Damon...er hat Katherin geküsst und ist mir ihr verschwunden." Sie schluchzte und wurde von Bonnie in den Arm genommen. Bonnie konnte das fast nicht glaube, aber nachdem Elena so aufgelöst ist, musste es ja stimmen.

Was hatte er nur wieder getan.

Als Katherin näher kam, wusste er nicht genau, was er machen sollte. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe um Stefan und Klaus zu besiegen. Doch er liebte Elena. Konnte er ihr das wirklich antun?

Er liebte sie und wenn das heißt dass er sie verliert, muss er es riskieren, denn dadurch bleibt sie am leben. Katherin küsste ihn und er erwiderte den Kuss. Er spürte keine Leidenschaft, kein Verlangen nach ihr, aber er musste seine Rolle überzeugend spielen. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Nachdem er sich von ihr löste, sah sie ihn an.

"Was willst du von mir Damon?"

"Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Wir brauchen einen Plan, wie wir Klaus töten können. Das ist ja sicher auch in deinem Sinne, oder?" Er sah sie an. Er würde ihr nicht erzählen, dass das auch das Ende für Stefan sein würde. Sie würde sonst nie mitmachen.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Doch es war kein liebevolles lächeln, eher ein belustigtes.

"Ihr braucht meine Hilfe. Meine jahrelange Erfahrung. Mein Einschätzungsvermögen. Meine Intelligenz." Ihr gefiel der Gedanke gebraucht zu werden. Doch Damon verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

"Bild dir mal nicht zu viel drauf ein. Gäbe es einen anderen Weg, hätte ich dich mit Sicherheit nicht um Hilfe gefragt." Er grinste sie mit seinem typischen Damon lächeln an.

Nun war es sie die die Augen verdrehte.

"Na los, komm mit, ich kenne einen Weg wie wir Klaus und Rebecca töten können." Er zögerte und überlegte ob er Elena wirklich allein lassen konnte. Dann entschloss er sich ihr in den Wald zu folgen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es eine gute Idee gewesen ist. Elena war so verletzbar in letzter Zeit. Er hatte auch viel dazu beigetragen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dafür dass sie verletzt wurde, weil er sie nicht beschützt hatte.

Katherin und Damon rannten eine lange Zeit durch den Wald. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er halb Amerika durchquert. Sie führte ihn auf einen Friedhof. Ein kleiner Tunnel außerhalb führte wiederum unter den Friedhof in eine Art Kapelle. Es stand ein Steinsarg darin. Damon überlegte was sie hier wollten. Unter einem Friedhof, irgendwo in Amerika.

Katherin hob die Steinplatte, die den Sarg abdeckte, hoch und stieß sie nach hinten. Darin lagen zwei Personen. Vampire. Sie waren mit Eisenketten gefesselt und ein Pflock war in ihrem Herzen.

"Wer sind sie?"

"Das sind die Eltern von Klaus und Rebecca. Ihr Daddy war ein Vampirjäger und hat Klaus zu einem Hybrid gemacht." Erklärte Katherin.

"Aber du willst sie doch nicht etwas aufwecken?"

Katherin lächelte, denn sie meinte da einen Angst durch zu hören. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Michael, ihr Daddy, hatte eine Waffe, die soweit ich weiß auch Urvampire töten kann. Und das man ihn nach einem Kampf mit seiner Frau hier begraben hat, gehe ich davon aus dass er diese Waffe mit ins Grab genommen hat." Katherin sah Damon an. Er sah noch nicht so wirklich überzeugt aus. Auch wenn Katherin nicht verwundert war, ging sie auf ihn zu und küsste ihn erneut. Diesmal erwiderte er den Kuss nicht. Erstens hatte er es satt, das Spielzeug zu sein und zweitens war es irgendwie seltsam unter einem Friedhof zu küssen.

Katherin wandte sich gespielt beleidigt ab und machte sich daran,das Grab zu durchsuchen. Schließlich fand sie ein Papier in seiner Hosentasche. Katherin war verwundert. Es war die Anleitung für die Waffe. War der Vampir wirklich so naiv gewesen und bewahrte etwas so wichtiges in seiner Hosentasche auf. Sie würde es nie erfahren. Sie gab Damon den Zettel und beugte sich zu ihm vor.

"Ich werde dich vermissen, Kleiner", flüsterte sie und strich mit ihren Lippen an seinem Wangenknochen auf und ab.

"Wohin gehst du?"

"Weg aus Mystik Falls. Ich werde versuchen Stefan zu finden. Ich denke ich passe gut mit ihm Zusammen." Sie lächelte und war verschwunden.

Damon nahm den Zettel, steckte ihn ein und verschwand dann ebenfalls. Er ging richtung Dorf und nahm sich ein Taxi nach Hause.

Elena lag auf dem Bett in Bonnies Zimmer. Bonnie hielt sie vorsichtig im Arm. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

"Elena vielleicht hast du da was falsch gesehen. Er war die ganze Zeit krank vor Sorge. Er wollte nicht von deiner Seite weichen. Er hatte solche Schuldgefühle. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mit Katherin herumknutschen sollte."

"Aber warum war er dann nicht hier? Vielleicht hatte er keine Hoffnung, dass ich wieder wach werden müsste und dachte er nimmt einfach Katherin der Zeit. Wir sehen ja gleich aus. Gefühle spielen ja keine Rolle." Sie schluchzte und drückte sich an Bonnie. Sie hatte Schmerzen, doch die Schmerzen in ihren Armen überdeckten die Schmerzen in ihrem Herzen.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Weißt du was ich mach uns schnell einen schönen Tee und dann erzählst du mir alles was du gesehen hast. OK?" Elena nickte und daraufhin verließ Bonnie das Zimmer und ging in die Küche.

Sie hörte wie jemand durch die Tür kam. Es war Damon. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er tauchte hier einfach wieder so auf. Er machte Anstalten nach oben zu gehen doch Bonnie setzte ihre Kräfte ein um ihn zurück zu halten. Er fasste sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Schläfen und schaute sie finster an.

"Was soll denn das?", sagte er wütend.

"Erkläre du mir lieber, was das mit Katherin soll?" Er sah den Blick in ihren Augen und er wusste es. Elena hatte irgendwie erfahren, dass er Katherin geküsst hatte. Wie nur? Bonnie sah ihn enttäuscht, wütend und fassungslos zugleich an.

"Woher,...", begann er, doch sie lies ihn nicht ausreden.

"Sie wurde wach. Du warst nicht da. Sie schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht dich wie du Katherin küsst." Er sah sie schockiert an. Er wusste was Elena deuten würde. Sie würde es ihm so schnell nicht mehr verzeihen, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch er war auch erleichtert über die Neuigkeit, dass Elena wieder wach war.

"Wo sind Ric und Caroline und Jeremy?", wollte er wissen.

"Im Wald." Bonnie war immer noch wütend auf ihn.

"Würde es helfen, wenn ich es erklären könnte?" Er sah sie gereizt und flehend an.

"Mir nicht. Ich hab begonnen dich zu mögen, Damon. Was ist das jetzt alles? Elena ist meine beste Freundin und ich werde für sie da sein. Egal wann", sagte sie und ging wieder in die Küche.

Damon lief Richtung Treppe und ging hoch in Bonnies Zimmer. Elena lag auf dem Bett. Mit dem Blick zum Fenster. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihre Verbände an beiden Armen waren Blutgetränkt. Er war verwundert.

Er hatte nicht erwartet sie so ruhig liegen zu sehen. Sie musste doch Schmerzen haben. Elena hatte Schmerzen und wie. Aber sie hatte sie gerne. Sie hörte wie jemand ins Zimmer kam.

"Bonnie?", fragte sie und setzt sich langsam auf. Sie sah verschlafen aus. Als sie ihn erblickte sah er Enttäuschung, Hass, Wut und Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Sie drehte sich wieder um und legte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett. Sie hatte keine Kraft mit ihm zu sprechen. Dem Vampir, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Er hatte es genommen auf den Boden gelegt und ist drauf herum getrampelt.

Sie wollte das er ging. Er hatte kein Recht mehr auf sie.

"Elena?" Er sprach leise. Er hatte Angst sie bei jedem weiteren Wort noch mehr zu verletzen. Sie zeigte keine Regung mehr. Sie antwortete ihm nicht. Damon konnte es verstehen.

"Es war nicht das wonach es aussah Elena. Glaub mir!" Elena zog die Luft ein. Es war so typisch, das sagte doch jeder. Es war nicht so wie es aussah. Keine zwei Stunden später, ist es wieder nicht das wonach es aussah. Damon merkte ihren Schmerz. Konnte ihn fast schon spüren. Ihr Herz war gebrochen. Schon wieder. Bonnie hatte schon immer gesagt, Vampire sind schlecht für Elena. Wie Recht sie hatte.

"Auch wenn ich weiß dass du mir nicht verzeihen kannst. Ich hab sie geküsst, damit wir nicht mehr in Gefahr sind. Sie konnte mir helfen etwas zu finden um Klaus und Rebecca zu töten." Elena wollte ihm glauben, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr Herz schmerzt dass es ihr den Brustkorb sprengte. So sehr.

"Bin ich jetzt Schuld dass du sie küssen musstest?", flüsterte Elena. Sie würde ihm nicht vergeben. Nicht so schnell. Er war alles für sie gewesen.

Damon tat es weh sie so reden zu hören. Natürlich war es nicht ihre Schuld, wie konnte sie so etwas denken.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Elena." Er ging langsam näher auf das Bett zu. Er setze sich und streckte seinen Arm aus, um sie zu streicheln.

"Fass mich nicht an." Es war mehr ein wispern. Aber doch so deutlich das Damon es verstanden hatte. Als hätte sie seine Hand gesehen zog er sie wieder zurück.

"Es tut mir leid, Elena, wirklich!" Er flehte sie an. Doch sie konnte nicht.

"Liebst du sie noch?", es war ein leises, aber doch deutliches flüstern. Mit so viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung in der Stimme, dass Damon zusammenzuckte.

"Nein. Ich liebe nur dich Elena. Nur dich. Und das wird immer so bleiben. Glaube mir." Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Sie an sich drücke und wissen dass alles wieder gut war.

"Du liebst mich? Komisch. Warum warst du bei ihr, hast sie geküsst, anstatt bei mir? Klaus und Stefan, werden nicht so schnell zurück kommen, sie haben vorerst was sie wollte. So dringend war es dann auch nicht mit Katherin zu reden. Du warst bei ihr, obwohl ich dich am meisten gebraucht habe. Ich habe dich gebraucht und du warst bei ihr." Ihr Stimme brach und sie weinte stumm vor sich hin.

Die Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herab und sie musste sich zusammen zureisen. Die Schmerzen waren nicht auszuhalten. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er stand auf und ging Richtung Türe. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ drehte er sich um und sagte: "Ich liebe dich, Elena. Wirklich." Mit diesen Worten ging er hinaus und Elena weinte nun. Sie konnte nichts mehr zurückhalten.

Damon wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, doch er liebte Katherin nicht. Er wollte Elena und er würde um sie kämpfen.


	7. 07 Sorry

Elena ging es körperlich wieder gut. Doch ihre Seele war immer noch zerrissen. Sie wollte wieder in die Zeit zurück, wo es keine Vampire gab die ihr leben auf den Kopf stellten. Doch wie sollte das denn gehen. Sie hatte sich entschieden und sie würde sich wahrscheinlich immer wieder so entscheiden. Sie bereute nicht alle ihrer Entscheidungen. Die mit Damon bereute sie nicht. Doch wenn sie nicht so starke Gefühle für ihn hätte würde sie jetzt nicht so sehr verletzt sein. Sie wollte ihm verzeihen, um ihrer Liebe willen, doch sie war auch zu tiefst verletzt. Sie war froh eine Weile bei Bonnie sein zu können, es brachte ein wenig Abwechslung in ihr Leben. Caroline schaute immer wieder einmal vorbei. Ric und Jeremy wohnten im Gilbert Haus und verstanden sich gut. Ric gab Jeremy Nachhilfe in Geschichte, speziell in Sachen Gründerväter und deren Geschichten.

Damon saß derweil in seinem Haus und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er Elena zurück gewinnen konnte. Ihm viel einfach nichts ein. Bei Elena konnte man nicht einfach nur Entschuldigung sagen und alles ist wieder vergessen. Um Elena musste man Kämpfen und zwar richtig. Er starrte vor sich in den Kamin. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er musste es einfach versuchen. Würde sie ihm verzeihen wenn er das macht? Und wenn nicht, er würde so lange weitermachen bis sie ihm schließlich verzeiht.

Elena war mit Bonnie und Caroline ins Grill gefahren und Elena war Gott froh darüber, dass Damon dort nicht war und sich wie sonst, besinnungslos zu säuft. Es war ein netter Abend gewesen. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt, getanzt und gelacht. Sie fuhren Caroline noch nach Hause und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Bonnies Haus. Dort angekommen packt Elena ihr Sachen aus Bonnies Zimmer in das Gäste Zimmer und hüpft vor dem Schlafen gehen noch schnell unter die Dusche.

Sie stand lange unter der Dusche. Das warme Wasser entspannte ihre Muskeln und sie löste sich ein wenig aus ihrer angespannten Haltung. Sie wusch sich schnell die Haare und lies ihren Gedanken dann freien lauf. Sie dachte über alles nach was passiert war und salzige Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser. Ihre Haut an den Armen war mit etlichen Wunden und Narben übersät. Die Narben waren Gott sei Dank nur auf ihren Innenarmen zu sehen und nicht weiter zu beachten, doch was aus den noch bestehenden Wunden einmal wurde konnte sie nicht wissen. Ihre Haut an den Fingen begann jetzt zu schrumpeln, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Sie schlüpfte aus der Dusche in einen warmen Bademantel und ging in das Gästezimmer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr dass sie etwa eine Stunde geduscht hatte. Sie wollte sich gerade ihrem Schlafanzug widmen, da viel ihr Blick auf das Bett. Die Bettwäsche war schlicht in weiß gehalten und deshalb stach die rote Rose ihr sofort ins Auge. Sie ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich auf den Rand. Neben der Rose lag ein Briefumschlag. Ihr Name stand darauf. Sie nahm die Rose legte sie auf ihren Nachttisch und öffnete dann den Brief. Sie hatte zwar noch keine Signatur gelesen, doch sie war sich sicher, zu wissen, von wem dieser Brief kam.

Elena,

wir haben uns gewiss nicht unter den besten Umständen kennen gelernt. Und doch sind wir mit der Zeit, nach einigen meiner Fehler, Freunde geworden. Du hast begonnen mir zu vertrauen und ich habe deinen Charakter gelernt zu schätzen. Mir ist einiges klar geworden. Du bist nicht wie Katherin. Du bist liebevoll, selbstbewusst und mitfühlend. Du hast in den letzten Monaten so viel Leid ertragen müssen. Deines, dass deiner Familie und dass deiner Freunde. Ich weiß ich habe in vielen Situationen nicht unbedingt eine unbedeutende Rolle in alle diesen Tragödien gespielt, doch ich habe immer so gehandelt, wie ich dachte dass es das beste für dich wäre. Ich wollte immer nur dass es dir gut geht. Ich wollte dich die ganze Zeit beschützen. Du bist diejenige die die menschliche Seite in mir geweckt hat. Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich immer noch ein rücksichtsloser Killer, der nur nach sich schaut. Du hast mir gezeigt was das Leben wert sein kann, selbst bei einem Vampir. Ich weiß ich habe dich in den letzten Tagen furchtbar verletzt und ich wünschte ich könnte es ungeschehen machen. Deine Nähe fehlt mir und ich hoffe dass ich bald wieder in den Genuss kommen werde, die Röte in deine Wangen steigen zu sehen.

Ich bin mir bewusst, dass dein Herz schon wieder verletzt wurde, doch ich will dass du weißt, dass ich dich mehr als alles andere Liebe.

Dein Damon

Elena hatte nicht bemerkt wie ihr während des Lesens Tränen die Wange hinab liefen. Sie wusste dass er sie die ganze Zeit geliebt hatte. Sie selbst hatte in auch genug verletzt. Seine Worte berührten ihr Herz, sie erinnerte sich an alle die schönen Zeiten die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Und sie dachte daran wie viel Spaß sie mit ihm gemeinsam hatte. Seine locker Art. Seine Unbeschwertheit. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte ihm verzeihen. Ihr Kopf sagt ja, aber ihr Herz ist noch sehr unentschlossen, denn wer würde sie davor bewahren wieder verletzt zu werden?

Mit dem Brief in ihrer Hand legte sie sich aufs Bett und schlief nach einigen Minuten ein.

Als Elena am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bemerkte sie, dass sie einen Zettel in der Hand hielt. Nach einem kurzen Blick erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Brief und die Rose von Damon. Er hatte sich wirklich mühe gegeben und sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so romantisch sein kann, doch Verzeihen konnte sie ihm nicht. Noch nicht. Sie wollte es, aber ihr Herz war noch nicht bereit.

Sie stand auf ging ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne, kämmte sich die Haare und zog sich schnell noch einen Jogging Anzug an, da sie gestern im Bademantel eingeschlafen war. Fertig angezogen machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo Bonnie schon mit einem Kaffee auf sie wartete.

„Du siehst fertig aus", stellte diese fest. Elena stöhnte genervt auf und nahm sich einen Tasse.

„Ich bin ziemlich spät eingeschlafen." Bonnie war mit dieser Antwort nicht wirklich zufrieden, doch sie hakte nicht nach. Elena war ihr sehr dankbar.

„Car und ich würden heute Abend gerne weg gehen. Kommst du mit?" Bonnie sah sie bittend an. Auf der einen Seite weil es immer lustig zu dritt war und auf der anderen Seite, weil Elena ihrem Blick nicht lange widerstehen konnte. Bonnie wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

„Ach komm schon, Elena. Du musst auch mal aus dem Haus raus." Es war wirklich lieb von ihr gemeint. Bonnie starrte sie weiterhin mit diesem Blick an und nach kurzer Zeit gab Elena nach und nickte. Bonnie klatschte vor Freude in die Hände und umarmte Elena.

„Ich geh jetzt noch kurz in die Stadt und dann zu Car und wenn wir da sind, können wir los." Elena war leicht verwirrt, wollten sie nicht erst Abends weggehen? Sie sprach ihre Frage laut aus.

„Ja, aber wir müssen uns ja auch noch tolle Kleider kaufen, wir wollen schließlich auffallen." Bevor Elena noch etwas erwidern konnte, war Bonnie schon aus der Haustür gelaufen. Elena konnte sich nicht erinnern, seit wann Bonnie, so ein früh auf Steher war. Bonnie war heute so fröhlich gewesen. Was wohl der Grund dafür war. Vielleicht traf sie sich mit Jeremy. Elena trank ihren Kaffee und setzte sich dann ins Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. Bonnie hatte Recht gehabt, sie brauchte dringend Ablenkung. Alles hier in Mystik Falls erinnerte sie an Damon. Überall war er gewesen und hatte sein Leben gelebt. Ein großer Teil seines Lebens, war Elena gewesen, aber vor Elena, war Katherin ein großer Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Wie konnte sie nur geglaubt haben, dass er mit ihr abgeschlossen hatte. Selbst wenn Stimmt was Damon erzählt hat, dann hätte Katherin in immerhin in der Hand. Denn sie konnte ihn dazu bringen, Dinge zu tun, die er nicht tun will. Es ist als ob Katherin niemals aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Elena war sich sicher, dass Damon sie liebte, doch er hatte auch einmal Katherin geliebt. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher über seine Gefühle zu ihr. Elena liebt Damon. Mehr als sie jemals Stefan geliebt hatte.

Elena saß noch eine Weile im Wohnzimmer bis sie wieder in das Gästezimmer ging und sich noch einmal hinlegte. Der Kaffee hatte nicht gewirkt, denn sie war einfach nur unendlich müde. Bonnie würde sie nachher bestimmt aufwecken, falls sie noch einmal einschlafen sollte.

Im Zimmer, auf dem Bett, lag immer noch der Brief von Damon, daneben die Rose. Sie wusste nicht wohin damit, sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie nahm die Sachen und schaffe sie erst einmal aus ihrer Sichtweite, in dem sie Beides in eine Schublade der Kommode packte. Sie legte sich aufs Bett. Schloss ihre Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Irgendwann, sie wusste nicht mehr an was sie alle gedacht oder nicht gedacht hatte, schlief sie ein. Doch ihr Traum war beunruhigend.

Sie war in dem Haus, indem Damon mit ihr war. Doch sie betrachtete die Szene als Stefan mit Damon alleine reden wollte. Sie kämpften, wohl zu der Zeit, wo Elena ebenfalls kämpfte, Stefan wollte Damon töten, doch jemand hielt ihn davon ab. Sie konnte nicht sehen wer es war, doch sie hörte eine Stimme. Stefan gehorchte der Stimme. Elena kannte die Stimme nicht, es war nicht die von Klaus. Wer war diese Person? Und warum hatte sie so viel Macht über Stefan und Klaus? Aber eine noch viel wichtigere Frage, wie konnte sie diese Bilder sehen?

~Denk an die Stimme~ diesmal erkannte sie die Stimme. Es war die Stimme von Jenna. Bevor Elena jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fuhr sie aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah sich um. Bonnie war anscheinend noch nicht zurück, doch das war gut, denn so hatte sie nun mehr Zeit um sich auf ihren Traum zu konzentrieren. Was war das für eine Stimme gewesen. Elena konnte nicht erkennen ob es eine männliche oder eine weiblich Stimme war. Es war eher eine normale Stimme. Falls es so etwas wie normale Stimmen gab. Elena konnte die Stimme einfach niemandem zuordnen. Niemand den sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte, hatte solch eine Stimme. Mittlerweile lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie musste immer noch an diese Stimme denken. Doch nun hörte sie eine andere Stimme, die ihr rief.

„Elena bist du fertig?" Es war Bonnie, offensichtlich war sie mit Car schon da.

„Einen Moment noch. Ich komme gleich", rief sie zurück. Sie schnappte sich ihre Kleidung und huschte ins Bad um sich umzuziehen. Sie kämmte sich die Haare und legte einen Armreif an, den sie von ihrer Mutter hatte. Sie lief wieder in ihr Zimmer und wollte gerade ihre Tasche nehmen und nach unten laufen, als sie merkte dass auf dem Bett ein neuer Brief lag. Sie nahm ihn langsam in die Hand und öffnete ihn.

Erst traute sie sich nicht ihn zu lesen, denn wer weiß was Damon nun geschrieben hatte.

Sie hatte Angst vor ihren Gefühlen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder in Tränen ausbrechen.

~Vergiss nicht, ich liebe dich. Nur dich~

Das war alles auf dem Brief. Sonst nichts. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sie verdrängte ihn und legte ihn zu dem anderen Brief und der Rose.

Sie lief nach unten zu Car und Bonnie und die drei fuhren in die nächste größere Stadt um sich neue Kleider zu kaufen.

Damon hatte beobachtet wie Elena den Brief zwar gelesen, aber gleich weggelegt hatte. Er wusste nicht warum. Er liebte sie doch. Sie liebte ihn. Es dürfte eigentlich gar nicht so schwer sein.


	8. 08 Surprise

Elena, Bonnie und Caroline hielten sich jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde in dem Geschäft für Abendmoden auf. Elena wunderte sich, was sie hier wollten, denn hier gab es hauptsächlich pompöse Kleider. Man kam sich vor wie in Sissis Kleiderschrank. Caroline und Bonnie wollten ihr einfach nicht verraten, was sie heute Abend vor hatten. So musste Elena sich mit dieser Situation abfinden und sich nach einem Kleid umschauen. Sie fand die Kleider viel zu kitschig, doch sie wusste, dass Caroline niemals nachgeben würde. Also suchte sie weiter. Mit der Zeit schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Damon. Sie musste ihm einfach vergeben. Sie liebte ihn und wenn sie ihn noch lange zappeln lies, würde er sich anderen Dingen zuwenden.

Ihr Gedankengang wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Caroline sie fragte wie sie das Kleid fand das sie an hatte.

Es war hellblau und mit schlichten, silbernen Verzierungen im Dekolleté. Es passte perfekt zu Caroline. (.)

Sie musste es einfach nehmen. Es war wie für sie gemacht. Es sah so edel und gleichzeitig so schick aus, dass es Carolines Geschmack genau traf.

Elena zog wieder los und sah sich noch weiter um. Doch sie fand einfach nichts. Es passte alles nicht wirklich zu ihr. Zu Pink, zu blau, zu viel Glitzer. An nichts fand sie gefallen.

Bonnie kam gerade aus der Umkleide. Ihr Kleid war Türkisblau und sah einfach bezaubernd aus.(.)

Sie würde es nehmen, dessen war sich Elena sicher. Sie würde alle umhauen.

Der Laden war groß und es ging noch um eine Ecke. Hier befanden sich die Kleider, die nach Elenas Geschmack waren. Edel aber einfach. Sie sah sich die Kleider an. Sie waren alle wunderschön, doch irgendwie wollte sie keine knalligen Farben heute. Nach längerem suchen, fand sie ein Kleid. Es war wunderschön. Es wirkte wie ein Hochzeitskleid, doch es war perfekt für Elena. Sie nahm das Kleid von der Stange und ging in eine Umkleide an der Gegenüberliegenden Wand. Eine Dame des Ladens half ihr beim Anziehen. Sie war noch nicht ganz fertig mit anziehen, da rief Caroline nach ihr.

„Elena, wo bist du?"

„Hier hinten. Einfach um die Ecke laufen. Ich bin gerade in einer Umkleidekabine."

Sie vernahm wie Bonnie und Caroline sich näherten. Da waren sie auch schon da.

„Endlich probierst du auch mal etwas an." Bonnie klang glücklich.

„Ja sie hat recht, du hast noch kein einziges Kleid...", setzte Caroline an, doch sie konnte nicht weiter reden, denn Elena kam aus der Umkleidekabine und sah einfach nur umwerfend aus. Bonnie und Caroline bekamen ihre Münder fast nicht zu. Das Kleid passte perfekt zu Elena. Es war als hätten sie Elena gekannt.

Es war ein schlichtes weißes Kleid. (.)

Elena fühlte sich pudelwohl in dem Kleid. Doch sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was das Kleid kosten würde, denn sie konnte es sich mit Sicherheit nicht leisten.

Ihr Blick auf das Preisschild bestätigte ihre erste Annahme. Sie teilte ihre Freundinnen mit, dass sie das Kleid nicht nehmen würde. Caroline verdrehte genervt die Augen und meinte nur: „Doch kannst du!" Elena schaute sie fragend an, doch Caroline gab ihr keine weitere Auskunft. Elena ging zurück in ihre Umkleide um sich wieder ihre normalen Sachen an zu ziehen. Caroline und Bonnie hatten sich ebenfalls schon umgezogen und warteten mit ihren Kleidern auf den Armen. Elena kam heraus und machte sich auf den Weg um ihr Kleid zurück zu bringen. Doch Caroline stellte sich ihr in den Weg und nahm ihr das Kleid aus denn Armen. Ging mit Bonnie zur Kasse und lies eine verdutzte Elena zurück. Warum tat Caroline das? Doch sie konnte einfach keine Antwort darauf finden. Seit wann hatte Caroline denn so viel Geld? Denn sie bezahlte ihr eigenes Kleid, das von Bonnie und das von Elena. Die Kreditkarte mit der sie bezahlte hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Doch Elena wurde von beiden ignoriert als sie ihre vielen Fragen stellte. Bonnie und Caroline schnappten sie sich und zogen sie wieder hinaus.

Sie machten sich auf den Heimweg, dachte Elena. Es wurde langsam Dämmrig und sie wollten ja noch weg gehen. Doch Caroline fuhr nicht nach Hause, sie fuhr irgendwelche Feldwege. Elena hatte keine große Lust sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn sie vertraute Bonnie und Caroline. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte dass Damon hier wäre. Sie wollte sich an ihn kuscheln und sich einfach in seine Arme fallen lassen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Kuss. Er war wunderschön gewesen. Sie wünschte sich sie hätte ihn nie mit Katherin gesehen. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, doch sie wusste dass sie Damon vergeben würde. Er hatte um sie gekämpft, der Brief, die Rose, die kleine Nachricht. Er war so liebevoll. Er hatte es nicht verdient noch länger zu warten. Sie brauchte ihn einfach.

Als Elena ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie dass sie gerade auf ein sehr teuer aussehende Hotel zu fuhren. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum. Wer konnte sich so etwas leisten? Caroline und Bonnie grinsten nur und zogen sie dann aus dem Auto, als sie geparkt hatten. Sie bekamen zwei Zimmer die aneinander grenzten, so konnten sie sich au einmal zurück ziehen. Bonnie und Caroline teilten sich zu ihrer Überraschung ein Zimmer. So hatte Elena ein Zimmer für sich. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat fiel ihr auf, dass sie keine Kleidung dabei hatte. Doch auf dem Bett stand ihr Tasche und beim durchsuchen der Tasche fand sie ihre Kleidung, Caroline hatte das alles gut geplant. Sie ging hinüber zu den Mädels und fragte was sie nun hier machen würden. Es war bereits elf Uhr.

„Nun du hast morgen Geburtstag", sagte Bonnie und zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Elena ihren 18. Geburtstag vergessen hatte. Caroline verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Mensch Elena. Man wird nur einmal 18." Sie sah sie strenge an.

Elena hatte vor lauter Problemen vergessen, dass sie Geburtstag hatte, doch sie hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust dazu ihn zu feiern.

Caroline sah es ihr an und sagte: „Nichts da! Was denkst du zu was wir die Kleider gekauft haben. Wir sollten uns jetzt schnell fertig machen und dann ein bisschen feiern."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie Elena an den Schminktisch und begann ihr die Haare zu locken. Bonnie übernahm das Schminken. Erst jetzt viel Elena auf, dass die beiden komplett fertig waren mit ihren Haaren und ihre Make-up. Keine viertel Stunde später waren Elenas Haare lockig und hochgesteckt und nur einzelne gelockte Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

Da sie keine Chance gegen die beiden haben würde zog sie sich das Kleid an. Bonnie und Caroline taten es ihr gleich und sie halfen sich gegenseitig beim Zumachen. Caroline stellte ihr Schuhe hin und Elena schlüpfte hinein. Sie passten perfekt. Bonnie, Caroline und Elena waren fertig. Bevor sie aus dem Zimmer gingen zog Elena die beiden anderen an den Armen.

„Vielen dank, für alles." Sagte sie so aufrichtig wie sie es meinte. Die beiden lächelten und sagten: „Heb dir das lieber für nachher auf."

Elena sah sie fragend an, doch die beiden verschwanden schon durch die Türe. Elena folgte ihnen und wurde nun nervös, was die beiden wohl geplant hatten?

Sie liefen einen langen Gang entlang. Bonnie und Caroline führten sie durch eine große Türe. Es war wie in einem Film. Ein langer Balkon über einem großen Tanzsaal. Es waren viele Leute da, die Elena nicht einmal kannte, doch es waren auch Alaric und Jeremy da. Tyler und Matt. Ein paar aus Elenas alter Klasse. Sie freute sich, dass ihre Freunde da waren. Doch es schmerzte sie, dass sie Damon nirgends entdecken konnte.

Es war ein richtig pompöses Fest. Überall standen Kellner. Bonnie und Caroline schritten die Treppen hinab und wurden von Jeremy und Tyler empfangen. Elena wartete noch eine Weile. Sie war sich unsicher. Sie fühlte sich nach allem noch etwas unwohl. Die Narben an ihren Unterarmen hatte sie so gut es ging mit Make-up abgedeckt. Einige konnte man aber immer noch sehen. Sie fühlte sich nicht hübsch. Eigentlich war sie nicht jemand, der Selbstzweifel hatte, doch seit der Entführung hatte sie nicht mehr an sich geglaubt. Es war schwer für sie in die Zukunft zu schauen. Dann fehlte ihr Damon so sehr. Wie sie sich jede Nacht gewünscht hatte ihn bei sich zu haben. Doch der Schmerz war noch nicht ganz verflogen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich gefragt, warum es ausgerechnet ihr so ergehen musste. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach ein normales Leben führen?

Immer musste irgendetwas Aufregendes passieren, dass ihr komplettes leben durch die Bahn brachte. Sie musste versuchen damit klar zu kommen, anders würde sie das nicht schaffen. Was konnte sie schon groß ändern? Jenna hatte Recht, sie hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden und nun musste sie ihn auch gehen. Egal wie schwer er auch sein mag. Heute sollte sie nur an sich und ihren 18. Geburtstag denken. Endlich seit langem mal wieder Spaß haben und Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen. Die Feier war eine Art Ball von vor hundert Jahren. Jetzt wusste Elena auch warum sie solche Kleider gekauft hatten. Es ist immer wieder komisch auf welche Ideen Caroline kommt. Alle hier sahen aus, als wären sie aus einer anderen Zeit entsprungen. Ein Gedanke huschte ihr durch den Kopf, doch das konnte nicht sein. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Warum sollte er?

Elena hörte auf die Gäste heimlich zu beobachten und trat hinter einer Marmorsäule hervor. Sie betrat die Treppe und spürte wie auf ein Mal alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Es war ihr unangenehm. Sie stand nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt. Sie suchte sich einen Punkt über den vielen Menschen und starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an, während sie die Treppe hinab schritt. Sie lief aufrecht. Sah aus wie eine Königin. Ein edles Kleid und ein perfektes Gesicht. Sie war wunderschön. Alle sahen das, außer sie Selbstvertrauen war sichtlich geschwunden. Sie hatte nicht den Mut oder die Kraft in die Menge zu sehen. Es war als würde sie es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollen. In der Menge von Menschen stand ein Mann, der sie nur anstarren konnte. Er sah sie an. Die ganze Zeit. Er konnte einfach nicht seine Augen von ihr lassen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sie vermisst. Hatte sich gewünscht sie einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen. Zu sehen wie sie rot anlief. Sie war das wichtigste und sie wusste es einfach nicht. Wie konnte es ihr nur entgangen sein. Er wusste er hatte Fehler gemacht, doch waren sie so schlimm gewesen? Für einen Außenstehenden bestimmt, doch für Elena und ihre Freunde? Er hatte aus Liebe gehandelt, sie wussten das alle, doch niemand hatte ihm verzeihen wollen. Nur Caroline hatte mit ihm geredet. Sie war von seiner Idee begeistert und hatte Bonnie mit ins Boot geholt. Sie hatte sie zwar nur breit schlagen lassen, weil es für Elena war, doch er war Dankbar, dass sie ihm halfen. Sie sollte endlich merken wie er für sie empfand. Kann es denn so schwer sein, ein Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen?

Er lies die ganze Zeit nicht seine Augen von ihr. Als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte sah sie sich nach ihren Freunden um die sie nirgends finden konnte. Wo sie nur alle waren? Elena lief durch den Raum und blieb immer wieder stehen um sich mit alten Bekannten oder völlig fremden zu unterhalten. Sie bekam oft an diesem Abend gesagt, wie wunderschön sie aussah, doch bei den meisten, dachte sie, dass es nur Höflichkeit war. Schließlich fand sie Matt. Er gratulierte ihr und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf.

„Es freut mich dass du hier bist, Matt. Danke!" Es freute sie wirklich. Er war ihr Exfreund und es war nicht selbstverständlich dass sie noch so gut befreundet waren.

„Immer Elena. Es ist schließlich dein 18. Geburtstag. Haben wir das nicht schon geplant, seit wir zwei sind?" Er grinste sie an. Sie musste lachen.

„Natürlich, auch wenn nicht unbedingt in dieser Form." Er fiel in ihr Lachen ein und sie tanzten weiter durch den Raum. Als das Lied endete verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und sie machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden, die sie nirgends finden konnte. Sie stand mitten auf der Tanzfläche als sie von hinten auf die Schulter getippt wurde. Sie drehte sich erstaunt um und sah in sein Gesicht. Sie war erleichtert ihn hier zu wissen, doch sie wusste immer noch nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Ihr Herz hatte immer noch einen Sprung und schrie aber gleich zeitig nach ihm. Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie liebte seinen perfekten Körper, sein Lächeln und seine eisblauen Augen. Sie versank jedes mal darin, doch heute musste sie weg sehen und ihre Tränen herunter schlucken. Es gelang ihr kein bisschen. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sah die Besorgnis darin schwingen. Er nahm ihre Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und wischte mit den Daumen die Tränen weg.

„Nicht weinen, ok? Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Er sah sie so liebevoll an, dass sie ihm kaum widerstehen konnte. Sie wusste nicht womit sie ihn verdient hatte. Sie hatte ihm so weh getan mit ihrer Ignoranz.

Sie nickte und drängte sich an seine Brust. Sie legte ihren Kopf darauf und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. Wie sehr sie ihn und seinen abgöttischen Duft vermisst hatte. Sie wollte nie wieder von ihm getrennt sein. Es war einfach zu schön sich in seinen Armen geborgen zu fühlen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Es war nur ein flüstern und er konnte es, trotz der Musik, hören. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich verspreche dir, dich nie wieder so zu verletzen. Es war nicht fair von mir dir so etwas an zu tun. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist und..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, verdrehte dann die Augen und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft die er nicht erwartet hatte. Sie küsste ihn wie nie zu vor. Elena schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und lies sich völlig in den Kuss fallen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und erwiderte den Kuss mit all seiner Leidenschaft und Liebe für sie. Er löste sich von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Elena Gilbert. Nur dich! Für immer!" Sie begann zu lächeln so glücklich war sie.

„Und ich liebe dich, Damon Salvator. Natürlich liebe ich dich!" Nun war es an ihm zu lächeln. Er zog sie wieder zu sich heran und küsste sie erneut. Es war einer der schönsten Momente in Elenas Leben. Sie hoffte dieser Moment würde nie aufhören, doch sie wurden jäh unterbrochen.


	9. 09 Presents

Caroline zog an Elenas Arm und versuchte sie von Damon zu lösen. Elena lies sich nicht beirren und hörte nicht auf ihn zu küssen. Damon lachte in den Kuss hinein. Er hätte nie gedacht dass Elena ihm je verzeihen würde. Er wusste wie weh er ihr getan hatte und er konnte es verstehen, dass sie ihn ignoriert hatte. Damon war einfach unglaublich erleichtert zu wissen, dass Elena wieder an seiner Seite war. Er würde sie so schnell nicht einfach hergeben. Bei dem Gedanken an eine gemeinsame Zukunft durchströmte ihn eine wohlige Wärme und er lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

So schön dieser Moment auch war, Caroline nervte ihn gewaltig. Und Elena auch. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Konnte sie nicht bis morgen früh warten? Elena hatte sich so sehr nach der Nähe von Damon gesehnt, jetzt wollte sie sie auch voll auskosten. Sie vertiefte den Kuss und strich sanft mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und er gewährte ihr bereitwillig Einlass. Durch Elena floss eine solche Leidenschaft, dass sie damit Damon ansteckte. Sie vergaßen beide die Welt um sie herum, bis Caroline auch begann an Damons Arm zu ziehen.

„Na los...Mach schon Damon. Es ist ja deine Party!" Sie zischte ihn an und Elena traute ihren Ohren kaum. Damon hatte diese Party organisiert? Na klar, wer denn auch sonst. Ein altertümlicher Ball. Pompöse Ballkleider. Das passte alles perfekt zu Damon. Außerdem wollte er sie beeindrucken. Irgendwie war ihm das gelungen, auch wenn Elena normal kein großen Wirbel will, gefällt es ihr trotzdem dort zu sein. Mit Damon. Aber natürlich auch mit ihren Freunden. Damon löste sich nur sehr widerwillig von ihr und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er hielt Elena immer noch fest im Arm. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Deine Party?" Sie zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch, dass Damon innerlich lächeln musste. Wie sehr er das liebte. Doch nach außen hin zog er nur einen Mundwinkel hoch und sah sie lässig an.

„Irgendwer musste sich ja darum kümmern." Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte sich noch nie so sehr über eine Party gefreut wie heute.

Er grinste sein schiefes Grinsen und Elena war glücklich, zumindest bis sie sah, dass Bonnie und Jeremy eine Servierplatte heran trugen mit einer riesigen Geburtstagstorte. Sie riss die Augen auf und sah Damon ungläubig an.

„Wer soll das alles esse?" Damon musst lachen. Das war ihre erste Frage. Es interessierte doch keine wer das alles essen würde. Es kommt auf die Torte drauf an.

Elena sah ihn verständnislos an. Warum lachte er nur?

„Was ist denn?" Damon verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte nichts. Er zog Elena näher an die Torte heran so dass sie diese genau betrachten konnte.

Er beobachte jeden ihrer Gesichtsmuskel. Ihm würde nicht eine einzige Reaktion entgehen. Er musste einfach wissen was in ihr vor ging. Ein lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte tatsächlich. Er war zuerst etwas unsicher gewesen. Was wenn ihr die Torte nicht gefallen hätte. Doch sie gefiel ihr. Es war wundervoll sie lächeln zu sehen. Es war als würde die Sonne aus ihren Augen strahlen.

Sie drehte sich zu Damon herum und sah ihm in die Augen. Es war als könnte sie seine Seele sehen. Sie spürte die Zusammengehörigkeit von ihnen. Es war als wären sie zwei alte Seelen, die endlich nach langem suchen zu einander gefunden hatten. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Nähe sicher und geborgen. Ihr Herz schrie jeden Moment nach ihm, wenn sie getrennt waren. Es klopfte ihr jedes mal bis zum Hals, wenn sie ihn sah oder in seine wunderschönen Augen blickte. Jedes mal durchströmte sie eine Wärme, die sie noch nie zuvor bei jemandem gespürt hatte. Es machte sie glücklich jemanden zu haben, der sie verstand ohne dass sie etwas sagte.

Damon wusste genau was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie liebte ihn. Es machte ihn glücklich es in ihren Augen lesen zu können. Er hatte so darauf gehofft endlich ihr Herz zu erobern. Es war wie ein Traum. Sie hatte ihn verzaubert, mit ihren Augen, ihrem Lächeln und vor allem ihrem Herzen. Es war unglaublich mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen, die kleinsten Dinge vielen ihm auf wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, die er normaler Weiße ignoriert hätte.

Es freute ihn, dass er sie mit der Torte überraschen konnte. Er hatte sich mühe gegeben. Gebacken hatte er sie nicht, aber entworfen. Es waren Bilder auf der Torte von ihren ganzen Freunden und ihrer Familie. Von Jenna, Jeremy, John, Isobel, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline. Es waren ziemlich viele Bilder, aber es war perfekt. Es waren die wichtigsten Menschen in Elenas Leben. Stefan war natürlich nicht abgebildet, Damon war ja nicht lebensmüde. Aber dafür was das größte Bild in der Mitte der Torte von ihm und Elena. Es war auf irgendeiner Party entstanden. Schon damals herrschte eine starke Chemie zwischen ihnen. Niemand hätte es übersehen können, wäre Stefan nicht gewesen. Es war zum verzweifeln gewesen. Doch Elena hatte ihm immer das Gefühl gegeben wichtig zu sein. Er hatte seine Hoffnung nie auf gegeben. Er wusste dass Stefan nicht lange durch halten würde. Damon hatte die Liebe seines Lebens bekommen und Elena konnte endlich glücklich sein.

Sie strahlte ihn an und viel ihm um den Hals. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Danke Damon."

„Immer doch Prinzessin", er sagte das mit so viel Liebe in der Stimme, dass Elena beinahe die Tränen gekommen wären.

„Na los, du musst die Torte anschneiden, Elena, wir haben Hunger", es war Jeremy. Er und Bonnie stellten die Torte auf einen nahe gelegenen Tisch und Jeremy kam lächeln auf seine Schwester zu.

„Herzlich Glückwunsch!" Er drückte sie fest und gab ihr sein Geschenk. Sie öffnete es und es war ein sehr altes Tagebuch, doch es war genau nach Elenas Geschmack.

„Ich dachte, da dein altes Tagebuch voll ist, du könntest ein neues gebrauchen", sagte er.

„Vielen Dank, Jer. Es ist wunderschön!" (.de/indiary-Tagebuch-handgesch%C3%B6pftes-schlicht-Pr%C3%A4gung/dp/B00551CWVO/ref=sr_1_13?ie=UTF8&qid=1323099485&sr=8-13)

Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, als sich auch schon Caroline an ihm vorbei drückte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie nahm Elena in den Arm und gab ihr anschließend ihr Geschenk.

„Es ist von Tyler und mir zusammen." Elena war neugierig. Es war ein edler Armreif aus dunkelbraunem Holz und goldene Verzierungen. (.de/Edler-Armreif-Braun-von-feshkimo/dp/B0061BGJ6G/ref=sr_1_8?s=officeproduct&ie=UTF8&qid=1323099769&sr=1-8)

Elena war begeistert. Es war ein wundervoller Armreif und für Carolines Verhältnisse eher schlicht gehalten. Er passte einfach zu Elena.

„Vielen, vielen Dank!"

Von Alaric bekam sie einen Gutschein für „Unterrichtseinheiten: Wie ich mich gegen einen Vampir verteidige" Sie musste lachen. Wie es doch passte.

Damon konnte darüber nur schmunzeln. Er wusste das es auch eine Anspielung auf ihn war.

Bonnies Geschenk war einfach unglaublich. Es war ein Ring. Ein Familienerbstück. (.) Bonnie hatte ihn mit dem gleichen Zauber belegt wie den von Jeremy und den von Damon.

Der Ring war unglaublich. Damons Geschenk war ebenfalls wunderschön (.de/like/310340222184?var=lv<yp=AllFixedPriceItemTypes&var=sbar) eine Kette nur für sie. Es war als hätten alle ihre Freunde gewusst, was sie sich wünschte.

Sie war mehr als zufrieden und es kullerten einige Tränen so dankbar war sie. Sie konnte gar nicht begreifen was für tolle Freunde sie hatte. Sie waren ihre zweite Familie. Es war ich wichtig zu wissen, dass sie alle in ihrem Herzen waren. Sie waren es und sie würde ihre Freunde niemals los lassen. Es war der tollste Geburtstag den sie jemals hatte, seit ihre Eltern damals gestorben sind. Sie lehnte sich an Damon, der drückte ihr ein Messer in die Hand und sie schnitt den Kuchen an, ihn immer an ihrer Seite wissend. Bonnie schoss unzählige Fotos. Die anderen Gäste die Elena nur vom sehen kannte stimmten mit ein, als Caroline und Tyler ihr ein Ständchen sangen. Schon wieder liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Damon nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie die ganze Nacht über fest. Sie tanzten zusammen und konnten nicht die Augen von einander lassen.

„Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich", sagte er auf einmal, während des Tanzes.

„Noch eins?" Elena war verblüfft und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was denn?" Damon schmunzelte.

„Tja Prinzessin dass kann ich dir erst später geben. Oder zeigen." Er grinste sie an und lies sie unwissend weiter tanzen.

Elena schwebte immer noch in dem Glück hier mit Damon tanzen zu können. Sie vergaß ihre Probleme und genoss einfach nur den Moment. Sie hätte ihm einfach nicht länger böse sein können. Er hatte eine Art an sich die man einfach lieben musste. Damon war der Mensch in Elenas leben der sie zum lächeln brachte wenn sie es selbst nicht wollte, er verstand was in ihr vor ging ohne dass sie nur ein Wort sagen muss. Wenn er sie ansah breitete sich eine Wärme in ihrem Körper aus die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Es fühlte sich an als wäre sie komplett. Als hätte sie jemanden gefunden der sie vollkommen macht. Nicht dass sie je nach jemandem gesucht hätte oder das Gefühl hatte unvollkommen zu sein, aber erst seit sie Damon richtig kennt ist ihr aufgefallen was ihr die ganze Zeit über gefehlt hat.

Elena wünschte sich der Abend würde nie aufhören, doch die Party hatte spät begonnen und somit wurden ihre Gäste und sie selbst langsam müde. Die Tanzfläche wurde immer leerer und Elena merkte dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Sie löste sich aus Damons geborgener Umarmung und lief zur Band um sich das Mikrofon zu schnappen. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Ton sagte zog sie ihre Schuhe aus, denn mit der Zeit hat sie Fußschmerzen bekommen. Einige Gäste die sich zu Elena umgewandt hatten begannen zu lachen und Elena konnte sehen wie Caroline abschätzend den Kopf schüttelte. Nun konnte sich auch Elena ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Sie blickte entschuldigend zu Caroline und wandte sich dann den Gästen zu.

„Es ist jetzt schon ziemlich spät und einigen von euch werden so müde sein wie ich, deshalb möchte ich bevor jemand geht noch ein paar Worte sagen. Ich versuche mich kurz zu fassen." Sie wandte sich an ihre Freunde und fuhr fort.

„Vielen Dank für die wunderschöne Geburtstagsfeier. Dass ihr alle da seid war das größte Geschenk für mich. Die anderen Geschenke sind zwar auch toll", sie lächelte, „doch ohne euch wären sie nichts auf der Welt wert." Sie merkte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Schnell schluckte sie sie hinunter und wandte sich dann wieder an die anderen Gäste.

„Auch euch ein großes Dankeschön dass ihr hier wart. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch gut amüsiert! Ihr dürft solange bleiben wie ihr wollt, doch ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis dafür wenn ich mich schon früher raus schleiche", sie lachte kurz und ging dann auf ihre Freunde zu. Bonnie und Caroline nahmen sie nochmal in den Arm. Jeremy gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann mit Bonnie in Richtung Hotelzimmer. Elena schaute den beiden nach und bemerkte nicht wie Damon sich an sie heran schlich. Sie spürte nur seinen warmen Atem im Nacken und seine Hände an ihrer Taille. Außerdem seinen Duft. So männlich und anziehend. Sie atmetet tief ein und genoss es.

„Na Prinzessin, was hast du heute noch vor?" Sie konnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören. Sein Atem kitzelte sie. Sie drehte sich um und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sah ihm tief in die Augen, immer mit einem lächeln auf dem Lippen. Sie beugte sich so weit vor und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen dass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten, doch kurz vorher stoppte sie.

„Ich muss definitiv dieses Kleid loswerden. Du darfst mir gerne dabei helfen." Es war nur ein flüstern. Dann wandte sie sich ab und stieg die Treppen hinauf und ging auf ihr Hotelzimmer. Sie spürte die ganze Zeit über den Blick von Damon auf sich.

Damon stand immer noch wie versteinert im Ballsaal.

„So Biest", murmelte er vor sich hin. Caroline die das ganze beobachtet hatte schritt auf ihn zu und sagte „Tja da haben wir sie beide unterschätzt. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde sie nicht warten lassen." Ihr Grinsen nervte ihn zwar aber er war viel zu gespannt auf Elena. Er ging die Treppen hoch und malte sich so viele Szenen aus und doch wusste er dass es zehnmal anders kommen würde. Er öffnete die Türe zu ihrem gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer – die Schlüsselkarte hatte er von Blondi. Elena war nirgends zu sehen, doch er nahm sie im Badezimmer wahr. Er wollte sie nicht stören und setzte sich deshalb auf das riesige Bett. Es war schlicht in Schwarz gehalten, sah aber trotzdem sehr edel aus. Damon wusste nicht was er mit der Zeit anfangen sollte. Es passte gar nicht zu ihm so nervös zu sein. Das war doch nicht er. Er wusste einfach nicht was ihn erwarten würde. Er liebte Elena mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Wenn sie nicht bald aus dem Badezimmer kommen würde, würde er noch verrückt werden, dessen war er sich sicher. Endlich konnte er sehen wie sie Klinke herunter drückte.

Elena war noch nie so nervös gewesen. Es war als würde sie bald ihr erstes mal erleben, obwohl das schon längst vorbei war. Es war aber dennoch etwas besonderes für sie und Damon. Sie liebte ihn und es gäbe keine Menschen mit dem sie heute Nacht lieber zusammen wäre. Sie hatte sich im Badezimmer noch etwas frisch gemacht und war nun bereit. Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter und öffnete sie. Elena trug unter ihrem Bademantel nur Unterwäsche die Caroline ihr gekauft hatte. Sie trat aus dem Badezimmer und sah Damon auf dem Bett sitzen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so nervös gesehen und es lies sie schmunzeln dass nicht nur sie nervös war. Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Er konnte ihr die Unsicherheit im Gesicht ablesen. Damon nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie an.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Sie lächelte.

„Ohja. Ich glaube nur dass ein Teil meines Selbstbewusstsein im Ballsaal unten geblieben ist."

Damon wollte noch zu etwas ansetzen doch sie lies ihm keine Chance. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn mit all ihrer Leidenschaft und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er grinste das konnte sie fühlen, doch sie lies sich nicht abbringen. Elena schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vertiefte den Kuss. Damon hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Sie umspielten ihre Lippen und fochten einen Kampf aus. Elenas Hände wühlten durch sein Haar. Damon drückte sie noch fester an sich. Elena konnte die Beule in seiner Hose spüren und ihre eigene Lust steigt immer mehr. Auch er scheint das zu merken, denn beide kommen ziemlich ins keuchen. Elenas Bademantel war schon lange nicht mehr an seinem Platz er hing ihr nur noch leicht über die Schultern. Elena spürte ihre eigene Erregung wie wild pochen. Ihr Körper schrie nach ihm. Sie biss ihm leicht in die Lippe was ihm zu gefallen schien, denn sie konnte nun deutlich spüren wie seine Erregung gegen ihre drückte. Es machte sie einfach nur wahnsinnig. Sein Lippen wandert von ihrem Mund ihren Hals hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und weiter zu ihrem Dekolleté. Damon war genervt von dem Bademantel und streifte ihn ihr ab. Elena dachte nicht mehr nach sie lies sich nur von ihrer Lust treiben. Sie streifte sein Jackett ab und zerrte an seinem Hemd. Damon riss sich das Hemd vom Leib und drückte Elena gegen die nächst gelegene Wand. Er wandte sich wieder Elenas Dekolleté zu. Er küsste jede einzelne Stelle zeriss schließlich ihren BH der dann auf dem Boden landete. Er wollte Elena nach allen Maßen verwöhnen, er wollte ihr alles geben und Elena wollte alles. Sie öffnete seinen Gürtel und danach sehr geschickt seine Hose. Damon trug Elena von der Wand zum Bett, befreite sich von seiner Hose und schaute Elena tief in die Augen. Elena konnte seine Pochende Erregung direkt vor ihrer eigenen spüren und sie wollte ihn nur noch in sich spüren.

„Ich liebe dich, Elena Gilbert."

„Und ich liebe dich, Damon Salvator." Er drang in sie ein und beide stöhnten laut auf. Für beide war es eine Erfüllung. Es war die schönste Nacht in ihrem bisherigen Leben. Bei beiden. Und diese Nacht war noch lange nicht vorbei. Für Elena war es das erste richtige Mal das sie mit jemandem verbracht den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte. Damon war einfach nur glücklich.

Am nächsten Morgen war sich Elena nicht sicher ob sie das alles nur geträumt hatte, doch dann sah sie dass sie komplett nackt neben Damon im Bett lag. Von den Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht begann Elenas Lustzone schon wieder wie wild zu pochen. Damon neben ihr lies ein raues lachen von sich hören. Natürlich war ihm die Erregung nicht entgangen. Doch auch bei ihm regte sich sein bestes Stück. Er zog Elena auf sich und die Pulsierung von beiden lies Elena verrückt werden. Sie küsste Damon sehr innig. Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen natürlich nicht verkneifen.

„Vielleicht solltest du...", Elena bracht ihn mit einem Kuss zum schweigen, „..etwas Frühstücken." Er grinste immer noch. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst dass Elena so Sexverssesen war. Aber es war keine Eigenschaft die er Ablehnte.

Elena zog einen Schmollmund und wollte schon widersprechen doch da knurrte auch schon ihr Magen. Jetzt war es an ihm sie zu küssen. Zärtlich und voller Liebe.

„Ich bestelle etwas zum Essen und du ziehst dir was an und sagt Caroline und Bonnie Bescheid dass wir was sind ok?" Sie rollte sich von ihm herunter und schmollte.

Er lachte und besänftigte sie. „Natürlich haben wir nachher noch jede Menge Zeit die wir sehr gut zu nutzen wissen, wie ich dich kenne." Sie grinste verführerisch und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern über den Oberkörper. Elena stand auf und ging schnell ins Badezimmer, wusch sich und zog sich um. Sie wollte die Verbindungstür öffnen doch wahrscheinlich hatten Bonnie und Jeremy ebenfalls abgeschlossen. Sie klopfte konnte jedoch nichts hören. Elena ging davon aus dass die beiden noch schlafen, und beschloss desshalb zuerst zu Caroline zu gehen. Da diese auf dem Flur gegenüber war öffnete sie die Tür und betrat ihn. Damon hatte in der Zwischenzeit an der Rezeption angerufen und Frühstück bestellt, bevor er sich ins Bad geschlichen hat. Er war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen als er hörte wie Elena einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Er lies alles stehen und liegen und rannte zu Elena. Er konnte nicht glauben was er sah.


End file.
